


Complicated

by Back_fired



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyband, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Back_fired/pseuds/Back_fired
Summary: 334 클리셰 하이틴을 가장한 1633 하이틴로맨스 (컨셉: 말할 수 없는 비밀)
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

란도는 바짝 긴장한 채 학교 건물에 들어섰다.

이 좁아터진 마을에 돌아온 건 거의 5년만이었다. 란도는 어린 시절을 이곳에서 보냈지만 5학년이 끝나갈 즈음 가족들과 함께 벨기에로 떠났다.  
그리고 고등학생이 되어 돌아온 이곳은 영판 모르는 동네가 돼 있었다. 낡은 지붕과 녹색 가로수, 쨍한 날씨까지 같았지만 문제는 사람들이었다. 아니, 분명 다 알던 애들일 텐데. 2차 성징이란 무서운 것이라서 란도는 당최 누가 누군지 알 수가 없었다.

그는 가방끈을 꼭 쥐고 오피스에 들렸다가 쭈뼛쭈뼛 교실에 들어섰다. 독일어 교실은 시끄러웠고 얼핏 봐도 익숙한 얼굴이 없었다. 있지만 그가 모르는 것일 수도 있고. 하여튼 란도는 아무와도 눈을 마주치지 않으려고 노력하며 비어있는 맨 뒷자리에 가서 앉았다. 옆엔 짙은 금발의 남자애가 앉아있었다.

란도는 그를 힐끔 쳐다봤다.

세상에, 걔는 딱 봐도 란도랑은 전혀 다른 유형의 인간이었다. 어깨는 무슨 운동을 하는지 넓었고 표정은 시큰둥한 게, 열받으면 바로 주먹부터 날릴 것 같았다. 란도는 황급히 교과서를 꺼내서 페이지를 넘겼다. 진도가 어디까지 나갔는지 미리 물어보지 않은 게 후회가 됐다.  
갑자기, 옆자리 애가 불쑥 물었다.

“오늘 새로 왔어?”

란도는 화들짝 놀라서 그를 돌아봤다. 걔는, 예상 외로, 좀 쑥쓰러운 표정을 짓고 있었다. 그가 교실을 향해 모호하게 손짓했다.

“....처음 보는 거 같아서.”  
“어...어. 며칠 전에 이사 왔어. 원래 5학년까진 여기서 다녔는데, 엄마 일 때문에, 벨기에에 갔다가....”

닥쳐, 노리스. 닥쳐. 란도는 주절거리는 혀를 깨물고 싶어졌다. 처음 보는 애한테 자기 신상정보를 늘어놓는 것처럼 쿨하지 못한 일은 없었다. 란도는 급속도로 어색해질 분위기를 예상하며 눈을 질끈 감았다 떴다.  
하지만 의외로 그는 란도를 비웃거나 하지 않았다. 그가 진지하게 말했다.

“나도 벨기에에서 태어났어.”  
“어, 정말?”  
“응. 그리고 사실 네가 누군지 알아.”

그가 머쓱한 웃음과 함께 뒷목을 문질렀다.

“란도 맞지? 란도 노리스.”  
“오, 어, 맞아. 너 나랑 같은 클래스였던가?”  
“어. 5학년 때.”

란도의 머리가 빠르게 굴러갔다. 같은 교실에 머물던 고만고만한 얼굴들이 머릿속을 스치고 지나갔다. 금발에, 부루퉁한 얼굴에, 벨기에에서 태어난....  
어, 너! 란도가 자기도 모르게 소리를 질렀다. 나 너 알아!

“막스 맞지! 막스 V!”  
“그래. 막스 V.”

그가 고개를 저으며 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 란도는 활짝 웃으며 막스의 손을 쥐고 흔들었다.

  
-

  
막스 V, 이 별명은 같은 학년에 막스가 세 명이나 있는 바람에 생긴 것이었는데, 아무튼 막스 베르스타펜은 꽤 괜찮은 녀석이었다. 둘은 벨기에인 어머니를 뒀다는 이유로 친해졌고 종종 서로의 집에 놀러가곤 했다. 애들을 쓰레기통에 밀어 넣을 것 같은 불퉁한 인상과는 달리 -란도는 그 점만은 부정할 수 없었다. - 막스는 숙제 한번 빼먹지 않은 재미없는 애였다. 물론 좀 다혈질이긴 했지만. 아무튼.

란도는 아는 얼굴을 만난 안도감과 기쁨에 수업시간 내내 키득거렸다. 막스는 수업 내용이 빼곡히 적힌 자기 교과서를 보여줬고 란도는 그의 악필을 가까스로 해석해 필기들을 베껴적었다. 막스 또한 오랜만의 만남이 꽤 즐거운 기색이었다. 그는 작은 목소리로 벨기에가 어땠는지 물었고, 란도는 노트 한켠에 그곳의 학교와 맛없는 음식들에 대해 끄적였다.  
비로소 수업이 끝나자 둘은 웃으며 가방을 챙겼다. 란도가 막스의 팔을 친근하게 밀쳤다.

“대체 뭘했길래 이렇게 큰 거야? 너 꽤 작았었잖아.”  
“너만큼은 아니었지.”  
“시끄러!”

란도가 장난스럽게 그를 째려봤다. 막스가 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“수영. 중학교 때부터 했어.”  
“오, 멋지네.”

란도는 왜 하필 수영이었는지 궁금했으나, 왠지 그의 아버지 이야기가 나올 것 같아서 더 묻지 않았다. 그는 아들의 대학 진학을 위해서라면 뭐든지 시킬만한 인간이었으니까. 뭐, 어쨌든 수영은 꽤 효과적으로 그의 몸을 키워준 것 같으니 그거면 된 거였다.  
막스가 책을 대충 가방에 던져 넣고는 스웻셔츠를 입은 어깨에 둘러맸다. 그가 가볍게 물었다.

“점심 같이 먹을래?”  
“좋아!”

란도는 웃으며 그와 함께 교실을 나섰다.

  
복도는 어수선했다. 사물함에 책을 집어넣는 애들과 농구공을 들고 분주히 어디론가 향하는 애들, 막 교실에서 쏟아져 나온 인파가 뒤섞였다. 란도는 또 아는 얼굴을 찾을 수 있을까 싶어서 열심히 두리번거렸다. 막스가 수선을 떠는 란도의 팔을 끌어당겼다. 그러다 넘어진다. 장난스런 경고에 란도가 코웃음을 쳤다.

“난 애가 아냐, 막스.”  
“하지만 넌 10살 때랑 똑같이 생겼는걸.”

보자마자 알았어. 그가 씩 웃으며 란도의 어깨에 팔을 감았다. 그렇게 보니 막스의 얼굴도 어릴 때랑 꽤 비슷했다. 너도 비슷해. 란도는 그와 몸을 부딪히곤 깔깔 웃으며 걸었다.

식당 앞 복도 한켠엔 팀 점퍼를 입은 남자애들이 모여 있었다. 보나마나 풋볼 팀이었다.  
란도는, 다시 말하지만, 저런 타입과는 전혀 맞지가 않았다. 그들은 시끄럽고 요란한데다 남들 앞에서 근육을 자랑하지 못해 안달을 했다. 란도는 잠시 생각하다가 자신의 옛 친구 중 풋볼을 할만한 녀석은 없다는 결론을 내렸다. 자신의 닌텐도 친구 막스가 수영선수가 된 것만으로도 충분한 이변이었으니까. 뭐.

시선을 돌리던 란도는 그들 중 한 명과 눈이 마주쳤다.

그는 브루넷이었고 검은 진 위에 풋볼팀 점퍼를 걸치고 있었다. 그는 지루해 보일 만큼 느긋하게 그 무리에 섞여 있었는데, 그것만 봐도 그가 어떤 "계층" 에 속하는지 명백해 보였다.  
그가 고개를 들자 단단한 턱과 섬세한 눈이 드러났다. 가라앉은 시선이 말없이 그들을 바라봤다. 란도는 이해할 수가 없어졌다. 대체 왜 저 잘생긴 남자애가 저런 표정으로 그들을 보는지 모르겠어서였다.

놀랍게도, 막스가 그에게 짧게 인사했다.

브루넷은 반응하지 않았다. 그저 좀 더 노골적으로 란도를, 정확히는 란도의 어깨를 감싼 손을 쳐다봤다. 란도가 어어, 얼빠진 소리는 내는 동안 막스는 눈썹을 들어 올리곤 발걸음을 재촉했다. 거의 반쯤 끌려가며 란도는 마지막으로 뒤를 돌아봤다.  
그는 어느새 제 무리를 향해 돌아서고 있었다.  


-

  
란도와 막스는 음식을 받아들고 적당한 자리에 앉았다. 초코바와 파이가 가득한 란도의 접시와는 달리 막스의 접시엔 사과와 샐러드, 스크램블 에그 뿐이었다. 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 란도의 접시를 내려다보며 막스가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그렇게 먹으면서 애가 아니라고?  
뭐 어때. 어깨를 으쓱 하곤 초코바를 깨물던 란도의 등을 누가 팍 내리쳤다.

“란도! 너 란도 맞아?”  
“조지?!”

켁켁거리던 란도의 얼굴이 곧장 밝아졌다. 몇 년 전과 똑닮은, 키만 길쭉해진 두 친구가 환하게 웃으며 란도와 포옹했다. 이게 얼마만이야! 란도가 행복한 비명을 질렀다.

조지와 알렉스는 란도의 게임 친구였다. 막스도 물론 그랬지만, 이 둘과는 좀 더 매니악한 것들을 함께 하곤 했다. 보드게임이니, 며칠 동안 공략해야 하는 RPG 게임 같은 것들을. 둘은 자전거를 타고 뛰어노는 걸 좋아하는 애들이었지만 기꺼이 란도의 취미에 어울려줬다. 그래서 란도도 가끔 그들과 함께 자전거를 타고, 해변에 나가 공놀이를 하곤 했다.  
그러니까 둘은 란도의 소꿉친구였다.

“메시지 보내지 그랬어. 그럼 우리가 보러 갔을 텐데.”

알렉스가 활발하게 그들 옆에 앉으며 말했다. 그들은 SNS와 메일로 자주는 아니어도 꾸준히 연락하고 있었다. 란도는 수줍은 미소와 함께 대답했다.

“바로 수업이라 정신이 없었어. 막스도 만났고.”  
“맞아, 니들 친구였지.”

조지가 고개를 끄덕이며 막스 옆자리에 앉았다. 막스는 개의치 않는 기색이었다. 란도는 좀 안심했다. 그의 많지 않은 친구들이 그가 없는 사이에 싸우기라도 했다면 꽤 곤란했을 테니까.  
넷은 가벼운 근황 이야기를 하며 점심을 먹었다. 란도는 눈을 팽팽 굴리며 학교의 밀린 사건들을 따라잡았다. 가만히 듣고 있다 보니 누가 누군지도 제법 구분이 됐다. 쟤가 걔라고?! 싶은 애가 없는 건 아니었지만 대부분은 납득되는 수준이었다.

설명을 듣던 란도의 눈에 문득 시끄럽게 떠드는 풋볼 팀 애들이 들어왔다. 란도는 본능적으로 아까 마주쳤던 브루넷을 찾았다. 찾기가 어렵진 않았다. 테이블 한가운데 자리에 앉아있었기 때문이었다.  
그는 아까와는 달리 환히 웃으며 제 친구들과 이야기를 나누고 있었다. 그 미소를 보자 기시감이 더해졌다. 왠지 친숙한데. 어디서 봤더라. 어디서.....  
그의 머릿속에 반짝 전구가 켜졌다.

“샤를 르클레르!”  
“뭐?”  
“쟤, 르클레르 맞지?”

란도의 시선을 따라간 조지가 고개를 절레절레 저었다.

“오, 란도. 제발 쟤도 못 알아봤다고 하진 말아주라. 쟨 우리랑 같은 반이었잖아.”  
“난 처음엔 막스도 못 알아봤다고.”

란도가 별로 도움 안 되는 변명을 웅얼댔다. 막상 떠올리고 나자 왜 몰랐나 싶을 만큼 기억이 밀려들었다.

샤를 르클레르를 잊어버리다니. 조지 말마따나 그건 진짜 말도 안 되는 소리였다. 샤를은 학년에서 제일 인기가 많은 애였다. 이유야 뭐, 얼굴만 봐도 뻔했다. 모나코에서 온 친절하고 잘생긴 소년과 사귀어 보겠다고 애들은 허구헌날 다투었다. 란도는 왠지 그가 썩 마음에 들진 않았지만, 쟤한테 목매는 애들을 이해할 순 있었다.  
그리고 샤를은 그 때 그대로 자란 모양이었다. 과시하듯 큰소리로 떠드는 남자애들 사이에서도 샤를은 명백하게 중심을 차지하고 있었다. 란도는 최대한 객관적으로 평했다.

“여전히 인기 많은가 보네.”  
“더 심해졌지. 쿼터백에, 파티광에, 새빨간 페라리를 모니까.”

조지가 피자를 씹으며 시니컬하게 대꾸했다. 알렉스가 웃으며 그의 친구의 손등을 때렸다. 란도는 어이가 없어서 코웃음을 쳤다. 그렇게 전형적일 수가. 등받이에 기댄 그가 키득거리며 물었다.

“그럼 주말마다 취해 있겠네? 매번 새 데이트를 데리고 파티에 오고, 치어리더랑 사귀고?”

순간 테이블이 조용해졌다.  
아주 짧은 침묵이었지만 란도는 놓치지 않았다. 조지와, 그보다는 더 솔직한 알렉스의 시선이 순간적으로 한 명에게 쏠렸다. 란도는 설핏 눈썹을 찡그리며 시선이 모인 쪽을 바라봤다.  
그의 맞은편이었다.  
막스는 아무 말 없이 스크램블에그를 퍼먹고 있었다.

“그건-”

알렉스가 여전히 눈을 떼지 못한 채 말을 꺼냈다.  
조지가 빠르게 문장을 맺었다.

“좀 복잡해.”

란도는 뭐가 뭔지 알 수가 없어졌다.

-

  
란도는 천천히 새 환경에 적응해나갔다. 수업은 그렇게까지 어렵지 않았고 -물론 그가 성적에 그리 연연하지 않기 때문이기도 했다-, 선생님들은 친절했다. 이전에 같은 반이었거나, 얼굴을 알던 애들과도 다시 안면을 텄다. 하지만 그는 주로 막스나, 알렉스와 조지랑 같이 다녔다.  
막스는 꽤 좋은 클래스메이트였다. 그는 수영 연습으로 바쁜데도 여전히 숙제를 꾸준히 해와서 란도의 공부에 큰 도움이 됐다. 알렉스와 조지는, 그냥 어릴 적이랑 똑같았다. 셋은 실없이 키득거리며 수업을 듣다 선생님께 꾸중을 듣곤 했다.

평화로운 일상이 흘러가는 동안에도 란도의 의문은 가시지 않았다.  
그는 어렴풋이, 그가 떠나기 전까지만 해도 막스와 샤를의 사이가 나빴었다는 사실을 기억해냈다. 한번은 아예 교실에서 대놓고 싸워서 난리가 난 적도 있었다. 이유까진 기억 안 나지만, 붉어져 씩씩대던 얼굴과 샤를을 욕하던 막스의 목소리만은 기억이 났다.  
얼간이나 뭐 그런 소릴 했던 거 같은데. 란도는 골똘히 생각했다.

“눈 뜨고 자?”

톡톡. 손가락이 책상을 쳤다.  
란도는 화들짝 몸을 떨며 정신을 차렸다. 맞은편에 앉아있던 막스가 짓궂게 웃었다. 도서관이라 큰 소리를 낼 수 없었으므로 란도는 책상 밑으로 막스의 다리를 걷어찼다. 둘은 입을 막고 킥킥거렸다.  
쉬는 시간동안 숙제라도 해야겠다고 도서관에 온 게 한 시간 전이었다. 란도는 고개를 쭉 빼고 막스의 랩탑을 쳐다봤다. 그는 벌써 작문 숙제를 다 끝낸 모양이었다. 란도는 앓는 소리를 내며 풀던 문제를 내밀었다.

“끝났으면 나 좀 도와줘. 전혀 모르겠어.”  
“수학은 자신 없는데. 음...”

둘은 노트 위로 머리를 모았다. 막스가 후드 안에 목을 파묻곤 끄적끄적 풀이를 적기 시작했다. 반쯤 적어 내려가는 도중 진동 소리가 울렸다. 막스는 짜증스런 얼굴로 후드티 주머니에서 핸드폰을 꺼냈다. 짧은 이름이 스크린 위에서 반짝이고 있었다.

'샤를'.

란도는 눈을 깜빡이며 화면을 내려다봤다. 시각정보와 생각이 연결되지 않았다.  
샤를? 찰스? 뭐가 됐든 그건 흔한 이름이었다. 란도가 아는 한 이 학년에 그 이름은 딱 한 명밖에 없지만 그래도 하여튼 다른 사람일 수도 있었다. 왜냐하면 논리적으로 전혀 말이 되지 않기 때문이었다.

 _샤를_? _샤를 르클레르_ 도 아니고, _샤를_?

그 친밀한 호칭에 기겁할 틈도 없이 막스가 빠르게 거절 버튼을 눌렀다. 폰을 책상 위에 내려놓은 그가 다시 연필을 집었다. 연필심이 사각대는 동안 메시지가 도착했다. 막스는, 왠지 화면 잠금도 걸어놓지 않았기 때문에, 란도는 피치 못하게 내용을 모조리 읽고 말았다.

-어디야?

잠시 후,

-왜 수영장에 없어?

란도는 필사적으로 수학 문제를 향해 고개를 숙였다. 뭐가 됐든 더 알고 싶지 않았기 때문이었다. 그 동안 풀이를 다 적은 막스가 종이를 란도 쪽으로 돌렸다.

“봐봐. 뭔가 이상하면 말하고.”  
“난 봐도 모를걸.”  
“란도, 내 수학 성적은 진짜 그냥 그렇다고.”

막스가 웃으며 연필을 내려놨다. 그러고는 옆에 놓인 핸드폰을 집어 들었다. 란도는 종이를 들어 얼굴을 가리곤 그를 흘낏댔다. 막스가 메시지를 보고 짧게 웃었다.  
그는 잠깐 뭔가를 길게 적었다가, 다 지우곤, 간단히 써서 보냈다.

-란도랑 같이 있어.

어, 별로 언급되고 싶지 않은 맥락에서 언급된 기분인데. 란도는 글씨를 읽는 척 눈을 굴렸다. 수영장에서 만나기로 했던 (약속한건 아닌 걸까? 하지만 샤를은 꽤나 확신을 갖고 있는 것 같았다) 막스 베르스타펜과 샤를 르클레르가 자신의 면전에서 맞닥뜨리는 건 정말 피하고 싶은 시나리오였다.   
란도는 수학 노트를 대충 접어 가방에 넣고는 자리에서 일어났다. 막스가 의아한 눈으로 그를 바라봤다.

“나 먼저 가볼께.”  
“뭐? 왜?”  
“어....그... 할 일이 있어.”

막스가 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 전혀 믿지 않는 기색이었다.  
그러나 동시에, 막스의 핸드폰에 연이어 메시지가 떠올랐다.

-어딘데?  
-막스, 어디냐고.

란도는 흐린 눈을 하고 가방을 챙겨맸다. 뭐가 뭔지 몰라도 란도는 자신의 직감을 철저히 따르는 편이었다. 그리고 그는 정말이지 샤를 르클레르 같은 타입과는 엮이고 싶지 않았다.  
란도가 어색한 웃음으로 그의 친구에게 인사했다.

“먼저 갈게, 맥스. 다음에 봐.”

막스의 이해할 수 없다는 시선 속에서 란도는 빠르게 도서관을 나왔다. 이 정도로 이야기가 마무리되면 좋겠다고 생각하면서.

-

  
그렇지. 그렇게 쉽게 끝날 리가 없지.  
란도는 초코바를 쥐고 속으로 욕설을 뱉었다. 눈을 뜨면, 카페테리아의 수많은 시선들이 그에게 향하고 있었다. 알렉스는 약간 걱정스러워 보였고, 조지는 흥미로운 기색을 감추지 못했다. 막스는? 그는 지금 없었다. 수영부 코치와의 면담 때문에 점심을 먹으러 오지 않았기 때문이었다.  
그리고 지금 란도의 앞엔 샤를 르클레르가 서 있었다.

“란도, 맞지? 노리스.”  
“어...맞아.”  
“난 샤를이야. 샤를 르클레르.”

샤를이 꼭 실크처럼 부드럽게 웃었다. 꾸민 것 같이 위압적인 미소였다.  
그가 허공에 대고 손짓했다. 란도는 그 제스쳐가 막스의 것과 꽤 비슷하다는 사실을 알아채고 말았다.

“음, 우리 5학년 때 같은 반이었는데. 기억 나?”  
“응. 기억 나. 너랑 막스랑 맨날 싸웠잖아.”

컥, 알렉스가 목 막힌 소리를 내더니 급하게 콜라를 들이켰다. 란도는 삐딱하게 샤를을 올려다봤다. 어차피 망한 거, 하고 싶은 말이라도 맘대로 쏟아놓고 싶어서였다. 란도는 어차피 예쁘게 말하는 사람은 아니었다. 남을 도발하는 건 그의 특기 중 하나였다.  
그리고, 이유는 모르겠지만, 샤를의 버튼은 분명 막스였다.  
하지만 샤를은 놀랍도록 견고했다. 잠깐 멈칫 했던 그가 거의 샹들리에에 비견할만한 눈부신 미소를 지었다. 그러나 미소는 눈까지 닿지 않았다. 란도는 내심 기겁했다.

“기억한다니 잘됐다! 다시 만나서 반가워.”  
“...그래, 나도.”  
“그래서 말인데, 금요일에 우리 집에 올래? 파티가 있거든.”

샤를이 웃음기를 지우지 않은 채 제안했다. 란도는 갈등했다. 란도는 파티를 그리 좋아하는 편이 아니었다. 아니, 엄밀히 말하자면 싫어했다. 게다가 그게 샤를이 여는 파티라면 더더욱 가고 싶지 않았다.  
하지만 여기서 거절하면 너무 싸움 거는 것처럼 보이지 않을까?  
그가 고민하는 사이 조지가 선수 쳐 대답했다.

“갈게, 샤를. 우리가 데리고 갈게.”  
“뭐-?”  
“그래? 고마워. 그럼 그렇게 알고 있을게.”

샤를이 또 다시 눈을 접으며 웃었다. 감히 싫다고 말할 수 없게 만드는 미소였다. 란도는 결국 고개를 끄덕이고 말았다.  
그는 다소 압도당한 기분으로 자신을 기다리는 풋볼팀 멤버들에게 걸어가는 샤를의 뒷모습을 바라봤다. 그제야 제정신이 돌아왔다.

“나 뭐 한거야?”  
“뭐긴 뭐야, 학교의 왕한테 장갑을 던진 거지.”

조지가 삐딱하게 말했다. 빈 콜라캔을 우그러뜨린 알렉스가 한탄했다.

“란도, 진심이야? 꼭 그렇게까지 흥미진진한 학교생활을 해야겠어?”  
“-뭐, 그리 나쁘진 않았어, 하지만.”

낯선 목소리가 평가했다.  
란도는 퍼뜩 고개를 돌렸다. 그들의 테이블 옆에 묘하게 낯익은 얼굴들이 와 앉고 있었다. 잠시 고민하던 란도는 그들이 누구인지 깨달았다. 조지의 신문부 선배인 에스테반과, 막스와 같은 수영팀인 피에르였다.  
세 사람은 그들보다 한 학년 위인 프렌치들을 위해 자리를 치워 줬다. 피에르가 란도를 향해 미안하다는 눈빛을 보냈다.

“이해해 줘. 샬은 가끔 좀.... 공격적일 때가 있거든.”  
“ _샬_?”  
“난 샤를의 소꿉친구야.”

란도는 갑자기 몹시 측은한 마음이 들었다. 그러니까 저 둘 사이에 이상하게 끼인 건 그뿐만은 아니었던 것이다.  
반면 에스테반은 좀 더 남의 일 보는 듯한 태도였다. 별로 흥미는 없는 것 같으면서도 어찌저찌 신문부에 있다는 그는 키위 샐러드를 찍어먹으며 가볍게 평했다.

“어찌 됐건 파티는 재밌겠네. 이번 주말은 꽤 붐비겠는걸.”  
“난 그 파티 가기 싫어.”  
“걱정 마, 란도. 샤를의 파티엔 말 그대로 아무나 다 가니까. 우리도 몇 번 갔었어.”

알렉스가 그를 위로했다. 왜 그런 파티를 열어? 란도의 물음에 에스테반이 냉소적으로 대답했다.

“사람이 많아야 걔도 올 수 있으니까.”

그리곤 또 다른 침묵.  
란도는 미간에 주름을 잡은 채 눈을 깜빡거렸다. 당최 무슨 소리들인지 이해가 안 갔다. 대체 이게 다 뭔데? 짜증스러운 물음에 피에르가 어떻게든 설명해주려 애를 썼다.

“그러니까...”

그의 시선이 천장을 봤다가, 감자튀김을 내려다봤다가, 새가 지저귀는 창밖을 향했다. 그러고도 잠시 더 고민하던 그가 결국 짧게 내뱉었다.

“좀 복잡해.”

란도는 '복잡하다' 를 그가 싫어하는 단어목록 1위에 올리기로 했다.

-

  
고민할 시간은 길지 않았다. 막스는 까페테리아에서 무슨 일이 있었는지도 모르는 모양이었고- 란도는 막스가 친구가 없는 건지 의심했다 - 애들은 일단 가서 한번 보라는 말만 했다. 정체모를 괴물을 눈앞에 둔 기분이었지만 어쩔 수가 없었다. 애초에 상대를 도발한 건 그 자신이었으므로.

결국 금요일 저녁, 란도는 죽상이 되어 알렉스의 차에서 내렸다. 거의 저택이라고 부를만한 커다란 집과 수영장에선 이미 요란한 음악소리가 흘러나오고 있었다.  
그와 함께 온 두 친구는 꽤나 기분이 괜찮아보였다. 뭐, 어쨌든 그들은 파티에 온 거니까. 조지가 란도의 등을 토닥토닥 두드렸다.

“기왕 이렇게 된 거 즐기자고. 공짜 맥주, 좋잖아?”  
“난 술 안 마셔.”  
“재미없게 사네, 친구.”

란도는 내키지 않는 걸음으로 친구들을 따라갔다. 그래도 다행인 것은, 집이 정말 넓어서 잘하면 아무도 마주치지 않을 수 있을 것 같다는 거였다. 게다가 듣던 대로 사람도 엄청 많았다. 벌써부터 취해서 수영장에 뛰어드는 애들을 보고 란도는 기겁을 했다. 아무리 봐도 맥주만으로 취한 것 같진 않은 모양새였다.  
그는 조심스럽게 열린 현관을 넘었다.  
그리고 정말, 뜻밖에도, 막스와 맞닥뜨렸다.

“란도!”

막스가 놀람 반, 반가움 반의 탄성을 질렀다. 란도는 마찬가지로 놀라서 그를 올려다봤다. 그가 기억하는 한, 막스는 파티는커녕 통금 때문에 남의 집에서 저녁도 못 먹던 애였다. 란도가 뭐라 묻기도 전에 막스가 한숨을 쉬며 마른세수를 했다.

“세상에, 니들 보니까 반갑다. 안에는 벌써 정신 나간 놈들밖에 없거든.”  
“맥주 말고 뭐가 또 있어?”  
“데낄라. 엄청 많이.”

막스가 불만스럽게 내뱉곤 돌아섰다. 란도는 기대에 차 눈을 빛내는 조지를 알렉스가 말리는 걸 보았다. 그들은 복도와 부엌을 지나 넓은 거실을 가로질렀다. 스피커가 먹먹하게 울리고 취한 애들이 사방에서 흐느적댔다. 막스는 꽤 익숙하게 발코니 한 켠에 있는 카우치로 그들을 이끌었다. 유리문으로 분리되어 있어서 그런지 그곳은 꽤 조용했다. 그들은 앉기 전에 테이블에서 마실 것을 집었다. 조지와 알렉스는 맥주, 막스와 란도는 콜라였다.

“술 안 마셔?”

물음에 막스가 어깨를 으쓱 했다.

“마실 기분이 아니라서.”  
“그런 날이 있지.”

조지가 하나도 동의하지 않는 말투로 말하고는 카우치에 앉았다.  
넷은 잠깐 동안 사람들로 가득 찬 수영장을 보며 음료를 홀짝였다.  
란도가 막스에게 물었다.

“파티 좋아해?”  
“그래 보여?”

막스가 심드렁하게 되물었다. 그는 집에서 편하게 입을만한 낡은 후드티와 운동용 반바지 차림이었다. 확실히 파티에 오는 사람이 입을만한 옷은 아니었다. 란도는 여기까지가 다른 애들이 묻는 선이라는 걸 알았지만, 궁금했으므로, 더 이어서 물었다.

“근데 여긴 왜 왔어?”

알렉스가 꿀꺽꿀꺽 잔을 비웠다. 막스가 수영장을 바라보다가 모호하게 말했다.

“안 오면 걔가 짜증내니까.”

음. 란도도 이젠 더 묻고 싶지 않아졌다.  
란도는 빠르게 주제를 학교 수업으로 돌렸다. 넷은 끊임없는 숙제와 수업, 시험에 대해 불평했다. 알콜 냄새가 진동하는 파티장의 10대들이 떠들기엔 꽤 건전한 소재였다.  
마침내, 알렉스 몰래 데낄라를 훔쳐다 마시던 조지가 고백했다.

“사실 오늘이 이런 전개일 줄은 몰랐어.”  
“전개라니?”  
“왜. 풋볼팀 애들이 단체로 날 맥주통에 빠뜨릴 줄 알았어?”

란도가 냉소적으로 되물었다. 막스의 미간이 찌푸려졌다.

“그게 무슨 소리야?”  
“뭐, 너만큼이나 파티를 싫어하는 란도가 집주인한테 초대를 받았다는 뜻이지.”

조지가 취한 사람치곤 놀랄 만큼 또박또박한 말투로 대답했다. 알렉스가 미안하다는 듯 눈썹을 기울이며 덧붙였다.

“오자마자 여기로 들어온 덕에 별일 없었고... 뭐, 그런 거야.”  
“여전히 걔는 네가 우리랑 같이 있는 게 못마땅하겠지만.”

란도는 점점 모호해지는 대화에 질색을 하며 뒤를 돌아봤다. 그러고 보니, 이곳은 분리된 공간 치고도 꽤나 조용했다. 유리로 막혀 있어서 안이 훤히 들여다보일 텐데도 열어보거나 소리치는 사람 하나 없었다.  
막스가 사정없이 인상을 구겼다. 그가 짜증스러운 목울림을 내며 컵을 내려놓더니 란도를 휙 돌아봤다.

“미안.”  
“뭐, 사실 난 뭐가 어떻게 된 건지도 모르겠는걸.”  
“그냥.... 미안해, 란도. 그 자식은 얼간이야.”

란도는 떠오르는 데자부를 애써 외면했다. 막스가 깊은 한숨을 내쉬더니 핸드폰을 꺼냈다. 란도는 이번엔 그가 보내는 메시지를 읽지 않으려고 노력했다. 몇 번 메시지가 오간 뒤 막스가 일어섰다.

“잠시만.”

그가 고갯짓을 하곤 잔디밭 쪽으로 나갔다.  
셋은 그냥 빈 빨간색 컵을 쥐고 카우치에 앉아있었다.

그리고 얼마지 않아 샤를이 나타났다.  
그는 눈에 보이게 취해 있었다. 발코니 문을 벌컥 연 샤를은 그들에게는 시선도 주지 않고 막스가 나간 길을 이어서 걸어갔다. 시끄러운 음악과 어슴푸레한 불빛 때문에 그들의 대화는 잘 들리지 않았다. 하지만 둘은 명백히 싸우는 것 같았다. 막스가 팔을 잡은 샤를의 손을 뿌리치고, 다음엔 샤를이 뭐라고 말하는 막스를 밀쳐냈다. 들리지 않는 언쟁은 잠시 후에 멎었다. 둘은 가까운 거리에서 서로를 노려보았다.

짧은 순간, 란도는 그들이 주먹질을 하지 않을까 걱정했다.

하지만 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다. 그냥, 샤를을 노려보던 막스가 뭐라고 거칠게 내뱉고는 정문 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 샤를은 그 자리에 그대로 선 채 멀어지는 막스를 바라보고만 있었다. 얼핏, 야간조명이 켜지면서 샤를의 얼굴을 비췄다.

그 얼굴에는 꼭, 절박한 초조함 같은 것이.  
'그' 샤를 르클레르가?

란도는 기분이 너무 이상해져서 고개를 돌렸다. 봐선 안 되는, 지나치게 사적인 장면을 본 기분이었다. 조지와 알렉스를 돌아보면 그들은 진작부터 술잔에만 집중하고 있었다.

“내가 말했잖아.”

조지가 태연하게 말했다.

“와서 보면 안다니까?”

란도는 어쩔 수 없이 동의했다.

-

  
예상과는 달리 이후의 학교생활은 상당히 조용히 흘러갔다. 모두가 기대하던, 쿼터백에게-시비를 건-너드의 클리셰 같은 건 일어나지 않았단 뜻이었다. 어쩌면 시험기간이 다가왔기 때문일 수도 있었다. 이 학교는 정말 단기간에 사람 마음을 심란하게 만들었지만, 란도는 다른 생각은 애써 치워두고 공부에 집중했다.  
물론 쉽지는 않았다. 일단 그는 수업을 그리 열심히 듣지 않았고, 그와 매일 함께 공부하는 친구가 그 심란함의 주 원인이기 때문이었다.

“-미안, 란도. 연습이 늦게 끝나서.”

막스가 책을 잔뜩 든 채 란도의 맞은편에 쏟아지듯 앉았다. 란도는 안경을 쓴 채 막스를 올려다봤다. 후드티 위의 짧은 머리카락이 여전히 젖어 있었다. 란도는 그가 어떻게 저 모든 과목을 다 들으면서 훈련까지 소화하는지 알 수가 없었다. 듣자하니 지역 대회는 시험이 끝난 직후라는 것 같았다.  
막스가 피곤하게 눈가를 문질렀다.

“대회 끝나면 쓰러져서 하루 종일 잠만 잘거야.”  
“나랑 Cod 같이 하자며?”  
“그것도 하고.”

그가 씩 웃었다. 부루퉁한 인상과는 달리 그는 의외로 잘 웃었다. 란도는 자면서 어떻게 게임을 하냐는 류의 바보 같은 농담을 던지곤 다시 책을 내려다봤다.  
란도와 막스는 같이 듣는 과목이 꽤 많아서 함께 공부하며 모르는 것을 묻곤 했다. 그래서 요즘 둘은 도서관이 아닌 학교 밖 까페에서 만났다. 바람이 드는 야외테이블에 앉아 공부를 하다 보면 시험기간의 우울함도 좀 떨쳐졌으니까.  
란도는 바닥이 보이는 머그를 보고 지갑을 꺼냈다. 막스의 커피도 사다줄 겸 일어나려던 참이었다.  
그 때, 친숙하지만 반갑지는 않은 목소리가 들렸다.

“막스.”

란도는 고개를 돌렸다.  
거기에는 언제나와 같이 요란한 - 팀 점퍼를 입은 덩치들과, 비싼 운동화와 청바지와, 디자이너 가방을 든 치어리더들을 포함한 - 한 무리의 스포츠맨 군단이 있었다. 그들 중 하나가 뒤에 오는 사람은 신경 쓰지도 않고 멈춰섰다. 샤를이었다.  
막스는 그리 놀라지 않았다. 그가 눈썹을 올리며 물었다.

“웬일이야?”  
“그냥, 공부하러 가다가 니가 보이길래.”

공부를 한다고? 란도는 속으로 코웃음을 쳤다. 샤를은 어떤지 몰라도 그의 친구들은 별로 그래 보이지 않았다. 한껏 차려입은 이들이 애매한 표정으로 샤를을 기다리고 있었다. 샤를이 특유의 친절한 - 즉 가짜 같은 - 미소를 지으며 그들에게 손짓했다. 먼저 가란 의미였다.  
왜? 그냥 같이 가지? 란도는 실망한 얼굴의 치어걸들이 그를 붙잡아주길 기대했으나 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다. 샤를은 친구들에겐 시선도 안 주고 테이블로 다가왔다. 그가 란도를 향해 활짝 웃었다.

“안녕, 란도. 잘 지냈어?”  
“뭐, 덕분에.”

란도는 생각보다 비아냥대듯 튀어나간 말에 입술을 꼭 깨물었다. 하지만 샤를은 개의치 않는 기색이었다. 그가 웃으며 고개를 옆으로 기울였다.

“너희 자주 같이 있네. 공부 같이 해?”  
“응. 같이 듣는 수업이 많거든.”  
“샤를.”

막스가 짧게 이름을 불렀다. 놀랍게도, 그는 마치 경고하듯 샤를을 보고 있었다. 샤를의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 그림 같은 미소가 걷히고 입꼬리가 비틀렸다.  
란도는 처음으로 샤를이 평범한 또래 남자애 같이 보인다고 생각했다.  
샤를이 짜증스러움을 숨기지 않으며 말했다.

“뭐? 커피만 사주고 갈 거야. 뭐 좋아해, 란도?”  
“어...안 사줘도 되는데.”  
“그냥 사주게 해줘. 뭐 마실래?”

란도는 딸기 주스를 이야기했고, 샤를은 고개를 끄덕이고는 카운터로 향했다. 막스는 묵묵히 노트에 뭔가를 적고 있었다. 진짜 이상하다. 란도는 샤프 끄트머리를 깨물었다.  
곧 샤를이 음료 두 잔을 들고 돌아왔다. 카페라떼와 딸기 주스였다. 독 탄 거 아냐? 어쩔 수 없이 그런 생각이 들었지만 란도는 문명인으로서 당연한 인사를 건냈다.

“고마워, 잘 마실게.”  
“뭘. 사과 받는 셈 쳐.”

란도가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 샤를이 부드럽게 웃어보이곤 막스를 향해 허리를 숙였다.  
그의 손이 막스의 어깨를 살짝 쥐었다.  
평소보다 훨씬 낮은 목소리로, 그가 막스에게 뭐라고 속삭였다. 그의 말을 들은 막스가 코웃음을 치더니 마찬가지로 조용히 뭐라뭐라 대답했다.  
둘은 꼭 비눗방울 속에 있는 것 같았다.  
알아들을 수 없는 대화 후, 샤를은 막스의 등을 한번 툭 치곤 떠났다. 란도는 완전히 집중력을 잃고 막스를 쳐다봤다. 막스가 제 몫의 커피를 휘저으며 대충 설명했다.

“쟤랑 누가 성적 더 잘 받나 내기했거든. 맨날 하는 건데... 뭐, 잘 해보라 그랬어.”

란도는 입을 벌렸다가, 다시 다물었다. 궁금한 건 그게 아닌데 물을 수가 없었다. 심란하게 눈을 굴리던 란도는 막스의 음료가 그의 복잡한 취향에 따른, 그러니까 샷을 두 번 추가한 라떼에 거품은 많이, 그 위엔 시나몬 가루를 산처럼 뿌린 바로 그 커피라는 걸 알아챘다.

묻지도 않고.

란도는 더 생각하기를 포기하고 교과서에 눈을 박았다. 어쨌든 그는 벨기에에서 돌아와 치르는 첫 시험을 잘 치러내고 싶었다. 르클레르와의 내기 같은 건 안했고, 하고 싶지도 않지만.

  
-

  
시험 기간은 빠르게 지나갔다. 란도는 카페인으로 혈관을 채우며 어떻게든 페이퍼를 써냈다. 그 동안 샤를은 몇 번 더 둘을 보러 와서 커피를 사주고 갔다. 감시하나? 감시당하는 건가? 란도는 정말 진지하게 의심하기 시작했으나 저항할 기력도 없었다. 샤를은 심지어 복도에서 마주칠 때마다 그에게 인사를 하기까지 했다. 그때마다 란도는 어색하게 마주 인사하곤 호기심어린 시선들을 피해 자리를 떠야했다.  
시험 마지막 날, 란도는 조지와 알렉스에게 그간의 일을 털어놓았다. 그가 책을 사물함에 넣으며 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다.

“쟤 늘 저랬어?”  
“뭐가?”  
“막스 친구들한테, 늘 저랬냐고.”

조지가 라커에 기대 삐뚜름하게 웃었다.

“막스 V가 항상 혼자 다닌 이유지.”

셋은 주차장을 향해 걸었다. 시험이 끝난 후의 복도는 어수선했다. 알렉스와 조지가 열심히 토론했다.

“그래도 작년엔 어떤 여자애랑 같이 다니지 않았어?”  
“그랬지. 샤를이 산채로 씹어 먹어 버렸지만.”  
“굉장히 위로가 된다, 얘들아.”

란도가 비꼬자 알렉스가 얼른 덧붙였다.

“아니, 걘 진짜 막스를 좀 좋아했잖아. 란도랑은 경우가 다르지.”  
“그래, 니들은 친구니까. 결국 샤를도 아무것도 못할걸.”

란도가 의아함에 눈을 크게 떴다. 조지가 모호하게 허공에 손짓하더니 - 세상에, 란도는 저 제스쳐조차 싫어지고 있었다.- 짧게 설명했다.

“어쨌든 막스가 널 좋아하잖아. 걔가 뭘 할 수 있겠어?”

걘 무서워해. 조지가 상당히 함축적으로 말하곤 또 한 번 웃었다. 란도는 문득 파티날 잔디밭에서 봤던 샤를의 얼굴을 떠올렸다. 멀어지는 뒷모습을 바라보던, 어울리지 않는 초조함과 절실함 같은 것들을.  
무슨 말인지 명확히 모르면서도, 란도는 마음 깊숙한 곳에서 납득했다.

  
주위가 다소 산만했음에도 시험 결과는 나쁘지 않게 나왔다. 란도는 무난한 점수를 받았고 막스는 그보다는 훨씬 나은 성적을 받았다. 란도는 가볍게 샤를과의 내기에서 이겼냐고 물었다. 막스는 잠깐 놀란 기색이다가 씩 웃었다. 당연하지, 풋볼팀 애들 맨날 노는 거 못 봤어?

하지만 막스는 해방되지 못했다. 대회가 코앞이라 쉬지도 못하고 연습에 매달려야 했던 것이다. 수업이 끝나자마자 사라지는 일을 반복하는 와중에 막스는 란도에게 자기 대회를 보러오지 않겠느냐고 물었다.  
란도는 승락했다. 대회는 주말이었고 딱히 할일도 없었다.

그러나 그건 별로 좋은 생각은 아니었다.  
란도는 결정을 내리기 전에 미리 생각하는 습관을 길러야했다, 정말로.

“안녕.”

지역 수영센터의 객석에 앉아있던 란도는 옆에서 들려오는 목소리에 화들짝 놀랐다. 올려다보니 샤를이 대단히 비싸 보이는 자켓을 입고 미소 짓고 있었다. 란도는 혀를 깨물린 기분이 되어 떨떠름하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그렇지, 막스를 보러 오면 당연히 이런 일이 생길 줄 알았어야 했는데...  
하지만 란도는 비명을 지르며 도망치는 대신 기꺼이 옆자리에 놓인 가방을 치워줬다. 샤를은 약간의 거리를 두고 그의 옆자리에 앉았다.  
소독약 냄새가 가득한 서늘한 건물은 학교의 인기인과는 어울리지 않았다. 란도의 생각을 읽기라도 한 듯 샤를이 말했다.

“즐기기 좋은 장소는 아니지, 안 그래?”  
“근데 왜 왔어?”  
“내기에서 졌거든.”

샤를이 짧게 웃었다. 란도는 곰곰이 생각하다 되물었다.

“그, 성적 내기?”  
“막스가 너한테 말했어?”

아차. 란도는 작게 고개를 끄덕이며 자기가 또 버튼을 눌렀나 살폈지만 샤를은 그리 신경쓰지 않는 것 같았다. 그가 즐거움과 짜증이 섞인 시선으로 수영장을 내려다봤다.

“쟤는 가끔 승패가 뻔한 내기를 하고 싶어 해.”

란도는 대답하지 않았다. 심판과 코치들의 목소리가 웅웅 울리며 침묵을 메꿨다.  
샤를이 문득 물었다.

“너희 둘은 만나면 뭘 해?”

란도는 그를 돌아봤다. 다시 본 샤를은 어딘지 어색한 웃음과 함께 그를 보고 있었다. 이번에는 연기가 아니라 정말 진짜 같았다.  
그래서 란도도 솔직하게 답해주기로 했다.

“비디오 게임.”  
“게임? 무슨 게임?”  
“글쎄? 그냥 그때그때 할만한 거. 피파도 하고, 레이싱 게임도 하고... 이거 끝나면 콜 오브 듀티 하기로 했어.”

샤를의 표정이 갑자기 밝아졌다. 그가 물었다.

“Cod? 나도 자주 하는데.”  
“어, 진짜? 나 거의 맨날 해!”  
“진작 알았으면 같이.....”

그 때, 객석에서 박수소리가 터져 나왔다.  
둘은 곧장 대화를 멈추고 수영장을 바라봤다. 어느새 선수들이 나와 몸을 풀고 있었다. 막스는 끝 레인에 서 있었다. 란도는 열심히 박수를 쳤다. 그는 이게 몇 m짜리 경주인지도 몰랐지만, 하여튼 그의 친구가 우승하기를 바랐다.

짧은 소개가 끝나고, 곧 휘슬이 울렸다.  
첨벙, 물 튀기는 소리가 났다. 물거품이 빠르게 레인을 가로질렀다. 얼마 지나지 않아 막스가 다른 애들을 앞서기 시작했다. 몇 십 센티, 곧 몇 미터.  
그리고 또 한 번 휘슬이 울었다.

1위였다. 물 밖으로 나온 막스가 웃으며 한쪽 팔을 치켜들었다. 환호성과 박수소리와, 울리는 마이크 소리 사이에서 란도는 그의 친구를 향해 환호를 보냈다. 막스는 코치에게 뭐라고 외치고는 물을 나왔다. 그가 타월을 쥐곤 갑자기 주위를 두리번거렸다. 그러다 두 사람이 있는 쪽을 향해 멈췄다.  
란도는 그가 그들을 찾고 있었다는 걸 깨달았다.  
막스가 웃으며 이쪽으로 손을 흔들었다.

“멍청이.”

란도는 놀라서 샤를을 돌아봤다.  
깎은 듯한 옆얼굴이 형언할 수 없이 부드러운 눈으로 막스를 내려다보고 있었다.

-

  
시상식은 빠르게 끝났다. 란도는 성실한 친구답게 메달을 목에 거는 막스의 사진을 찍었다. 사람들이 짐을 챙기는 동안 란도는 샤를과 전화번호와 게임 아이디를 교환했다. 사진 어플을 켠 김에 셀피도 같이 한 장 찍었다. 내가 뭐하는 거지? 그런 생각이 들지 않은 건 아니었으나 란도는 그냥 생각하기를 멈췄다. 내내 어색한 것보단 나으니까.

란도는 조지와 알렉스가 있는 대화방에 막스의 사진을 보냈다. 맥시가 우승했어! 코멘트와 함께 보낸 사진에 애들이 축하한다고 전해달라는 답장을 보냈다. 란도는 샤를과 함께 찍은 셀피를 이어서 보냈다.

-샤를이랑 사진도 찍었어!  
-와우.  
-어...  
-란도, 넌 정말...  
-너 대체 거기서 뭐하는 거야?!

란도는 어깨를 으쓱 하곤 화면을 껐다. 옆에선 샤를이 막스의 연락처를 찾고 있었다. 저장된 이름은 당연하게도 그냥 '막스' 였다. 란도는 좀 환멸이 났다. 막스 V는 괜히 막스 V인 게 아니었다. 다른 대륙에 살다 온 란도도 아는 막스가 최소한 5명은 있는데, 좀 아닌 척이라도 좀....

란도의 생각을 아는지 모르는지 샤를이 짧은 통화를 마쳤다. 그리고 얼마 안 되어 짐가방을 맨 막스가 나타났다.

“안녕.”

물기가 축축한 그의 얼굴은 아직도 시합의 흥분으로 붉게 상기돼 있었다. 란도는 활짝 웃으며 그와 포옹했다.

“축하해, 맥스!”  
“고마워, 란도.”

막스가 씩 웃으며 란도의 등을 두드렸다. 그가 란도의 어깨에 팔을 감은 채 샤를을 돌아보았다. 샤를이 입꼬리를 올리며 짓궂은 미소를 지었다.

“아쉽네, 금메달 못 땄다고 잔뜩 심술나있는 꼴이 보고 싶었는데.”  
“웃기지 마, 샤를.”

막스가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 란도는 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 그는 한 번도 샤를이 저런 식으로 비꼬는 걸 들어본 적이 없었다. 하지만 둘은 그대로도 아주 편안해보였다. 샤를이 웃음을 지우지 않으며 물었다.

“그래서 내 경기는 안 보러올 거야? 내 시합은 심지어 시험 후 첫 주말도 아니라고.”  
“질 거 같으면 불러. 니 잘난 콧대가 부러지는 게 보고 싶으니까.”  
“졸업할 때까지 못 부르겠군.”

그들의 풋볼팀은 지역리그에서 꽤 잘나가고 있었으므로 그건 꽤나 타당한 거만함이었다.  
란도는 평소보다 훨씬 공격적으로 말하는 두 사람 사이에서 묘한 평온함을 느꼈다. 왠지 이게 진짜인 것 같다는 기분이었다.

셋은 센터 밖으로 향하며 조금 더 이야기를 나눴다. 란도와 샤를이 Cod 아이디를 교환했다는 말에 막스는 조금 놀란 듯 했지만, 어쨌든 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 다음에 다 같이 게임이나 하자면서.  
바깥 하늘엔 이미 석양이 지고 있었다. 느긋한 남부의 하늘에 주황빛이 어렸다. 막스가 란도에게 물었다.

“집까지 태워다줄까?”

그가 샤를의 멋들어진 페라리를 향해 손짓했다. 란도는 왜 그걸 네가 묻느냐는 질문을 가까스로 삼켰다. 그 차는 분명히 유혹적이었으나, 란도는 굳이....거기에 끼고 싶진 않았다. 아까 본 샤를의 옆얼굴만으로도 충분했다.  
란도는 고개를 젓고는 손을 흔들었다.

“아냐, 택시 타고 갈게. 학교에서 봐!”  
“그래 그럼. 잘 가!”

샤를과 막스가 나란히 손을 흔들었다. 란도는 훌쩍 택시에 올라탔다.  
창문 밖에서 둘은 조금 거리를 두고 웃고 있었다.

  
-

  
놀랍게도 그 후 란도는 샤를과 종종 메시지를 주고받게 되었다.  
처음에는 그저 막스가 어디있는지 아냐는 질문이었는데, 대화는 점점 길어지더니 cod 이야기와 사소한 인터넷 밈을 주고받을 정도가 되었다. 친구들은 막스의 친구타이틀을 달고 샤를과 연락하는 란도를 조금 미친 사람 취급했다.

“너 완전히 그 '복잡한' 관계 속에 끼어버렸구나.”  
“그런 거 아냐. 그냥... 대화 정도는 할 수 있잖아, 안 그래?”

란도는 그냥 머핀을 낼름 입에 넣었다. 에스테반이 냉소적으로 말했다.

“피에르가 있었다면 당장 뜯어 말렸을 텐데.”  
“뭔 소리야?”  
“적어도 넌 선택할 수 있잖아. 피에르는 5살 때부터 샤를의 친구였고 중학교 내내 수영부였다고. 그러니 꼼짝없이 고통 받을 수밖에.”

란도는 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 뭐 그렇게까지 고통스럽진 않던데? 그는 친구들의 말을 귓등으로 흘리기로 결정 하곤 말을 이었다.

“어쨌든, 오늘 저녁에 막스랑 샤를이랑 같이 게임하기로 했어. 끼고 싶은 사람?”  
“난 바빠.”

조지가 말끔하게 거절했다. 알렉스마저 고개를 저었다.

“나도.”  
“에스테반, 너는?”  
“난 비디오게임 안 좋아해.”

란도는 눈을 깜빡였다. 진짜일까? 란도는 그의 친구들이 Cod를 거절하는 걸 본 기억이 없었다. 하지만 변명이래도 또 할 말은 없었다. 어쨌든 걔들 둘은 확실히 좀.... 이상했으니까.  
뭐, 게임이야 셋이서 하면 되지. 그는 별 생각 없이 남은 요거트를 퍼먹었다.

  
그리고 그 날 저녁, 란도는 막스 V가 엄청난 배신자라는 사실을 알게 됐다.  
란도는 양해를 구하는 막스의 문자를 보며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 갑자기 어딜 가야 해서 컴퓨터를 할 수가 없다는 거였다. 란도는 별 수 없이 디스코드에 대고 말했다.

“막스는 일 있어서 못 온대. 그냥 둘이 할래?”

란도는 잠깐 샤를이 거절해주기를 바랐다. 아무리 주기적으로 연락한다지만, 샤를은 아직 둘이서 뭘 할 만큼 친한 사이는 아니었다.  
하지만 샤를은 아무렇지도 않게 대답했다.

“그러지 뭐.”

란도는 별 수 없이 방을 팠다.

게임은 생각보다 괜찮았다. 샤를에 대한 편견(풋볼팀-파티광-쿼터백은 어쨌든 비디오 게임과 가까워 보이는 호칭은 아니었다) 과는 달리 그의 실력은 그렇게 나쁘지 않았다. 둘은 몇 시간을 같이 웃고 떠들며 게임을 했다. 란도는 어느새 그와 편하게 이야기하고 있는 스스로를 발견했다.  
잠깐의 쉬는 시간에 샤를이 물었다.

“막스는 이 게임 잘해?”

란도는 의미를 깨닫고 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

“너희 같이 게임해본 적 없어?”  
“응. 우린 이런 건 같이 안 하거든.”

샤를의 목소리가 흐려졌다. 란도는 또 다시 호기심을 참지 못하고 물었다.

“그럼 뭘 하는데?”  
“글쎄.”

짧은 한숨이 들렸다. 란도는 순간 뭔가 성적인 이야기가 나올까봐 긴장했다. 그건 그가 진짜로 듣고 싶지 않은 이야기였다.  
하지만 이어 나온 말은 다소 의외였다.

“싸움, 경쟁. 가끔 버거를 먹으러 가기도 하고, 드라이브도 해. 걔가 내 파티에 오면, 술도 같이 마시지.”  
“......”  
“하지만 친구는 아니야.”

란도는 갑자기 복잡하다는 말의 뜻을 진심으로 이해했다. 그는 그가 아는 무슨 단어로도 그런 관계를 정의할 수 없었다.  
샤를이 냉소적으로 웃었다.

“뭐, 우린 애초에 좋은 사이로 시작한 건 아니니까.”  
“아니라고는 못 하겠네.”

웃음소리가 났다. 란도는 화면을 의미 없이 클릭하며 샤를의 말을 기다렸다. 샤를의 목소리는 학교에서와 달리 낮았고 그건 그가 진심을 말하고 있다고 느껴지게 했다.  
짙은 목소리가 느른하게 말했다.

“그래서 걔 친구들을 보면 과민반응하게 되나 봐. 내가 못 가진 거라.”

란도는 대답하지 않았다.  
음질 낮은 마이크 너머로, 학교의 모두에게 사랑받는 왕자님이 세상에서 제일 기묘한 고백을 뱉었다.

“난 걔의 모든 게 되고 싶어.”  
“......”  
“좀 이상하지, 안 그래?”

란도는 침묵했다.  


-  


사랑이 뭘까?

란도는 구글에 검색하고, 어반 딕셔너리에 검색하고, 심지어 레딧과 트위터에도 검색했다. 수만 건의 메시지는 내용이 천차만별이었다. 란도는 불만스런 신음을 내며 화면을 껐다. 드라마는 하여간 그의 전공 분야는 아니었다.

등교시간이었고 란도와 친구들은 운동장 펜스에 기대 노닥거리고 있었다. 란도는 시끄럽게 떠드는 목소리를 한 귀로 흘리며 턱을 괬다. 어제의 대화는 그것으로 끝났지만 밤새도록 란도를 심란하게 했다.  
그러니까 걔들은 '무언가' 였다. 뭔가 벌어지고 있는데 당사자들조차 제대로 설명할 수 없는. 데이트 비슷한 걸 하지만 가끔은 적이고, 친구는 아니지만 어깨에 기대 웃을 수 있는 사이라는 게 -.

“말도 안 돼.”

조지가 갑자기 말했다. 란도는 퍼뜩 고개를 들고 그의 시선이 향한 곳을 바라봤다.  
처음 보는 매끈한 차에서 막스가 내리고 있었다. 평소에 그가 몰던 애스턴 마틴이 아닌 낯선 차였다. 그가 웃으며 안에다 대고 뭐라고 말하자 운전석에 있던 남자가 창문으로 고개를 내밀었다.  
란도는 남자를 단번에 알아볼 수 있었다.

“다니엘 리카도잖아?”  
“기억하네?”  
“어떻게 기억을 못 해.”

란도는 놀란 눈으로 곱슬머리와 선글라스를 낀 남자를 쳐다봤다.  
그들보다 나이가 많은 다니엘 리카도는, 뭐랄까, 정말 존재감이 강한 사람이었다. 그는 스포츠라면 뭐든 잘했고, 춤도 잘 췄고, 엄청나게 유쾌했다. 심지어 썩 그럴듯한 외양까지 갖고 있어서 애들은 누구나 그를 좋아했다. 란도가 아직도 다니엘을 기억하는 이유도 그거였다. 란도 본인도 그를 꽤 좋아했으니까.

그가 막스와 친했던가? 란도는 어렴풋이 다니엘이 막스와 같은 동네에 살았었다는 걸 떠올려냈다. 하지만 그뿐이었다. 란도가 아는 한은, 그 둘은 달리 교류가 없었다.  
하지만 또 놓친 이야기가 있는 모양이었다. 다니엘은 환하게 웃으며 막스에게 농담을 했고 막스는 장난스럽게 그의 어깨를 쳤다. 더없이 친밀한 태도였다.  
그리고 란도는, 본능적으로, 풋볼 팀 애들이 모인 계단을 돌아봤다.

그리고 처음 보는 샤를과 마주했다.

샤를은 완벽하게 표정이 없었다. 차가운 시선이 영상을 보듯 주차장의 풍경을 담았다. 막스가 다니엘에게 손을 흔들고, 다니엘이 다시 차를 몰고 떠나는 내내 똑같았다. 피에르가 샤를의 팔을 잡고 무언가를 이야기했다. 하지만 샤를은 무서운 눈으로 란도 쪽을 한번 노려보더니, 피에르를 뿌리치고 성큼성큼 멀어졌다.  
어, 왜? 란도는 휙 고개를 돌렸고, 그제야 여전히 웃는 얼굴로 자신에게 다가오는 막스를 발견했다.

“좋아.”

조지가 눈을 떼지 않고 말했다.

“진짜 복잡해졌네.”

란도는 좌절하며 다가올 재앙을 기다렸다.

-

  
막스는 아무렇지도 않게 늘 앉던 교실 뒤편에 앉았다. 그의 옆에 앉은 란도는 참다못해 질문했다.

“다니엘 리카도랑 어떻게 알아?”

막스가 눈을 크게 떴다. 잠깐 망설이던 그가 뺨을 긁적이며 느리게 대답했다.

“댄은 친구야.”  
“......”  
“댄도 풋볼을 했는데, 중학교 때 러닝 시간이 겹쳐서 친해졌어. 가끔 집까지 태워다 주기도 했고.”  
“근데 아까는 어쩌다 같이 온 거야?”  
“어....사실 어제 댄네 집에서 잤거든. 댄이 방학이라고 내려왔고 마침 우리 집도 비어서. 같이 저녁 먹고, 피파 하고... 알지?”

란도는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 막스의 말이 사실인지는 몰라도, 주위 사람들의 반응은 명백히 그 이상의 무언가를 내포하고 있었다. 란도의 친구들뿐만 아니라 다른 애들도 비슷했다.  
란도는 새파란 눈을 굴리다 결국 내뱉었다.

“하지만 샤를이 널 봤어.”

막스의 얼굴에 곧장 불편한 기색이 어렸다. 그가 초조하게 옷소매 끝을 매만지더니 란도를 향해 말했다.

“뭐, 친구 집에서 잘 수도 있는 거니까.”

그건 꼭 자기 자신에게 하는 말 같았다. 란도는 막스와 다니엘에 대해 아무것도 몰랐으므로 대답할 수가 없었다. 그는 그냥 어깨를 으쓱 하고는 교과서를 폈다. 막스도 다시 고개를 돌렸다. 수업시간 내내 옆자리에선 불안하게 샤프 딸깍거리는 소리가 났다.

오전 수업이 끝나자마자 란도는 조지와 알렉스를 만나 까페테리아로 향했다. 막스는 질문할 게 있다고 교실에 남았기 때문에 셋은 이야기할 짬을 낼 수 있었다. 란도가 막스에게 들은 이야기를 해주자 조지가 코웃음을 쳤다.

“그 둘은 분명 뭐가 더 있었어.”

그가 빠르게 말했다.

“막스 V는 한동안 매일같이 풋볼 훈련장에 드나들었거든. 같은 차타고 집에 가고, 같이 타고 오고. 학교에 소문이 쫙 돌았지.”  
“친구일 수도 있잖아?”  
“글쎄, 친구끼리 허리에 손을 얹고 다니진 않는다고 봐. 아무리 '그' 다니엘 리카도라도.”

란도는 동의하지 않을 수 없었다. 그가 손바닥으로 이마를 짚었다. 세상에, 다니엘 리카도에 샤를 르클레르라니. 그가 없는 사이 그의 친구는 정말 영화 같은 학창시절을 보낸 모양이었다.  
알렉스가 조용히 덧붙였다.

“물론 막스가 인정한 적은 없어.”  
“왜?”  
“알잖아, 그 집 분위기. 아들이 누구랑 데이트하는지 알면....”

란도의 머릿속에 험악한 다른 베르스타펜의 얼굴이 스쳤다. 물론 그렇겠지. 란도는 한숨을 쉬었다. 문득 샤를과 막스에 대한 그, 모든 모호한 표현들과 알고도 침묵하는 분위기가 그들의 복잡함 때문만은 아니리라는 생각이 들었다.  
그들은 까페테리아에 들어서서 적당한 자리에 앉았다. 풋볼 팀 테이블엔 샤를이 없었다. 세 친구는 같은 생각을 하며 눈빛을 교환했다.

얼마 지나지 않아 막스가 들어왔다.  
수군거림 속에서도 막스는 묵묵히 음식을 사서는 그들에게 다가왔다. 샤를의 부재를 눈치 챈 막스의 표정이 더욱 불편해졌다.  
그는 아무 말 없이 란도의 맞은편에 앉았다.  
막스를 뺀 셋은 정말 아무소리나 하며 떠들었다. 어색함을 날리기 위한 몸부림이었다. 한창 포트나이트가 왜 재미없는지에 대해 토론하는데 에스테반과 피에르가 다가왔다. 피에르는 오늘따라 대단히 피곤해보였다.

“안녕, 얘들아.”

피에르가 조지 옆에 접시를 내팽개쳤다. 평소의 친절한 피에르가 아닌, '냉소적이고 통렬한' 버전의 피에르였다. 그가 시니컬하게 말했다.

“혹시 샤를이 화장실 칸에서 섹스하는 거 보면 알려줘.”

알렉스가 먹던 사과를 떨어뜨렸다. 란도는 입을 쩍 벌렸다. 반면 조지는 태연했다.

“샤를 못 찾았어?”  
“어. 교실에서 못 봤어?”  
“우리도 시간표 안 겹쳐서.”

피에르가 벙찐 표정의 란도에게 친절하게 설명했다.

“샬은 열 받으면 미친 짓을 벌이는 경향이 있거든. 눈에 뵈는 게 없어서.”  
“......”  
“그리고 걔는 여기서 말 그대로 뭐든 다 할 수 있고.”

무슨 뜻인지 너무나 와 닿았다. 그러니까, 대체 이 학교의 누가 잠깐 둘이서 좋은 시간 보내자는 샤를 르클레르를 거절하겠는가?  
란도는 슬쩍 막스를 바라봤다. 침묵하는 막스의 미간에는 엄청나게 깊은 주름이 패여 있었다. 그가 깊은 한숨을 내쉬더니 반도 넘게 남은 접시를 들고 일어났다.

“먼저 간다.”

그리고는 거친 발걸음으로 식당을 나갔다.

란도는 멀어지는 뒷모습을 보며 애매하게 물었다.

“나 따라가야 해?”  
“그게 저기 끼인 사람의 의무란다, 란도.”

에스테반이 냉정하게 말했다. 피에르는 삐딱하게 앉아 토마토를 입에 넣었다. 난 할 만큼 했어.  
알렉스가 란도에게 물었다.

“어디 있을지 알 것 같아?”

란도는 잠깐 기억을 뒤지다 고개를 끄덕였다. 피에르가 조소했다.

“팀에 합류한 걸 환영해.”

란도는 질색을 하며 의자에서 일어났다.  


-

  
목적지는 학교 실내 수영장이었다. 란도가 그렇게 확신하는 건 전에 봤던 문자 때문이었다. 둘은 그곳을 그들만의 밀회장소 같은 걸로 쓰는 게 틀림없었다.  
그는 막스가 늘 훈련을 하는 수영장에 한발 늦게 도달했다. 진심으로 그의 친구가 걱정 됐지만 들키고 싶진 않았기 때문이었다.

하지만 들키고 싶지 않은 건 그 뿐인 듯 했다.

“-그래서 내가 잘못했다는 거야?!”

복도까지 목소리가 터져 나왔다. 란도는 기겁을 해서 열린 문틈으로 고개를 내밀었다.  
샤를과 막스는 수영장 앞에 서 있었다. 불이 꺼지고 푸른 불빛만 들어온 수영장은 신비롭게까지 보였지만 감상하기엔 울리는 고함소리가 너무 컸다.

“너 이러는 거 진짜 지긋지긋하다고! 란도 때도 그러더니 지금 또-”

그래. 또 별로 즐겁지 않은 맥락에서 언급되는군. 란도는 그 와중에도 생각했다.  
샤를이 마주 소리쳤다.

“란도랑은 얘기가 다르잖아! 걘 그냥 친구지만 댄은, 너 진짜 똑같다고 생각해?!”  
“뭐가 다른데? 댄도 그냥 친구야!”

샤를의 표정이 싸늘해졌다.

“넌 댄이랑 _잤잖아_.”  
“아, 그런 식으로 해보잔 거야? 네가 잤던 사람들 전부 읊어줘?”  
“걔들은 아무도 아니야!”  
“댄도 이젠 아니야!”

둘이 잠시 씩씩대며 서로를 노려봤다. 샤를은 꼭 당장이라도 막스의 목을 조를 것처럼 보였다. 그가 씹어뱉듯 말했다.

“아니. 다니엘은 네 첫사랑이야. 아닌 척 하지 마.”  
“......”  
“그가 반년도 안 되서 널 차버렸다고 그 사실이 바뀌진 않아.”

막스의 얼굴이 형편없이 일그러졌다. 란도는 순간 막스가 샤를의 얼굴에 주먹을 날리면 어떻게 해야 할지 고민했다. 그는 매일 케틀벨을 하는 친구의 주먹을 막아낼 자신이 없었다.  
하지만 막스는 샤를을 아프게 하는 법을 훨씬 더 잘 알고 있었다.

“그게 너랑 무슨 상관인데?”

막스가 그를 노려보며 내뱉었다.

“니가 뭔데? 넌 내 뭣도 아니잖아.”

세상에, 맥스! 란도는 좀 울고 싶어졌다. 아무리 다혈질이라지만 그는 그런 식으로 말하면 안 됐다. 그의 사랑하는-혐오하는-친구는 아닌- 뭐 그런 사람을 아무것도 아니라고 말할 순 없었다. 샤를의 눈 안을 스친 명백한 상처가 그 사실을 증명했다.  
란도는 진지하게 싸움을 말릴 준비를 했다.

하지만 다음 순간, 샤를이 막스의 멱살을 잡아당겨 키스했다.

입술이 부딪히는 정도의 키스가 아니었다. 혀가 열정적으로 뒤섞이고 손이 옷 안으로 파고들었다. 막스가 눈을 크게 떴다가 곧 질끈 감고는 샤를의 목에 팔을 감았다. 수백 번이나 해왔던 것처럼 익숙하게.  
키스하며, 샤를이 막스를 급하게 벤치에 밀어 눕혔다. 짧게 숨 들이키는 소리가 났다. 가쁜 숨소리 속에서 샤를이 속삭였다.

“그럼 이건?”

그가 막스의 어깨를 폭력적으로 짓누르고 목에 입술을 묻었다.

“이건 뭐야, 맥시?”

란도는, 정말 가까스로 몸을 돌렸다. 너무 놀라서 입도 다물어지지 않았다. 그는 황급히 조금 열려있던 문을 닫았다. 작게 달칵이는 소리가 났지만 안에 있는 이들은 너무 바빠서 듣지 못할 것이었다.  
세상에. 그는 드디어 피에르의 고통을 제대로 이해했다.  


-

  
최소한 화장실은 아니었어. 란도의 메시지에 피에르가 엄지손가락을 올린 이모지를 보냈다. 이게 무슨 뜻이지? 다행이다? 힘내라? 고민하는 동안 조지가 다정하게 물었다. 문은 잠궈 줬니?  
란도는 진심을 담아 답장했다.

-아니. 남들도 다 봤으면 좋겠어. 그럼 내 충격도 좀 덜어질 것 같아.

그의 말에 에스테반과 알렉스가 웃음소리를 가득 찍어 보냈다.  
란도는 울고 싶어졌다.

  
-

  
학교는 다시 거짓말처럼 평화에 잠겼다. 시험도 특별한 행사도 없는 기간이라 애들은 느긋하게 수업을 듣고 방과 후에 타코집에 가잔 이야기를 했다. 잠깐 동안의 드라마는 작은 소문으로 남아 애들 사이의 또 다른 비밀이 됐다.  
이른 오후, 란도는 혼자 듣는 수업을 마치고 나와서 운동장으로 향했다. 스탠드에 앉아있던 막스가 그에게 손을 흔들었다.

“란도, 여기야!”

그가 가방을 치워 란도에게 자리를 내줬다. 란도는 막스의 옆자리에 앉아 주변을 둘러보았다. 그라운드에선 풋볼팀이 열정적으로 연습을 하고 있었고, 막스의 옆엔 독일어 숙제가 널브러져 있었다. 의아한 시선에 막스가 불만스런 신음을 냈다.

“숙제가 산더미인데 할 시간이 없거든.”  
“왜 없어?”  
“저녁에 쟤네 집 가야 돼서.”

아. 란도는 그제야 오늘 저녁이 샤를의 집에서 파티가 열리는 날이라는 걸 깨달았다. 막스가 짜증스럽게 풋볼 연습을 보고 있는 것도 그래서인 모양이었다.  
란도는 꽤 오랫동안 궁금했던 질문을 했다.

“어떻게 매주 거길 가는 거야? 너 통금 있지 않아?”  
“학교 애들 전부 간다고 하니까 보내주던데?”

아. 란도는 비로소 그 요란한 파티의 목적을 깨달았다. 어쨌든 또래들 누구나 다 참여하는 행사라는 건 어른들을 납득시키기 좋은 이유였다. 란도는 샤를의 그 어마어마한....어떤 것의 무게에 고개를 내저으며 막스를 바라봤다.  
막스는 평소랑 똑같았다. 청바지에 평범한 스웻 셔츠를 입고 숙제에 몰두하고 있었다. 학교에서 제일 유명한 드라마의 주인공이 되기엔 전혀 극적인 요소가 없는 캐릭터였다. 하지만 사실은 사실이었다. 아마 반대편에 있는 애가 너무 드라마틱하기 때문일지도 몰랐다.  
막스가 문득 말했다.

“난 사실 풋볼이 뭐가 재밌는지 모르겠어.”  
“와, 맥스. 그거 진짜 반사회적인 말이다.”  
“그렇잖아. 정신없고, 험악하고, 뇌진탕이나 걸리는데.”

그가 부루퉁하게 내뱉었다. 란도가 시니컬하게 대꾸했다.

“그런 소릴 하기엔 니 연애인생에 풋볼 선수가 너무 많은걸.”

막스가 휙 고개를 돌렸다.

“뭐-”  
“란도!”

저쪽에서 익숙한 실루엣이 다가왔다. 헬멧을 벗은 샤를이 란도를 향해 시원스럽게 웃었다. 감탄이 절로 나오는 미소였다. 잘생기긴 했어. 제정신이 아니라서 그렇지. 란도는 별수 없이 인정하며 손을 흔들었다.

“안녕, 샤를.”  
“이따가 우리 집 올래? 조지랑 알렉스도 온다는데.”  
“음, 아니.”

단호한 거절에 막스가 불만스럽게 말했다.

“제발, 란도. 그냥 와서 나랑 앉아있다 가면 안 돼? 술 취한 놈들이랑 얘기하기 싫다고.”

네 섹스하는 사이인 원수랑 노는 건 어떨까? 란도는 진지하게 생각했으나 신실한 친구답게 입을 닫았다. 샤를이 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리며 비꼬았다.

“술 한 잔 하면서 새 친구라도 좀 사귀어 봐. 네가 친구 만드는 데 소질이 없는 건 잘 알지만.”  
“엿 먹어, 샤를. 이게 다 누구 때문인데.”  
“꼭 나 때문인 것처럼 말한다?”

샤를이 천사처럼 웃었다. 반박할 의지마저 꺾어놓는 표정이었다. 막스가 노골적으로 얼굴을 구기더니 란도에게 다시 질문했다.

“그럼 주말에 놀러올래? 댄이랑 같이 놀건데.”

란도는 잠시 자신의 귀를 의심했다.

“댄? _다니엘_?”  
“어. 나랑 샤를이랑 댄네 집에 가기로 했거든. 같이 피자도 먹고, 피파도 하고.”

란도가 커다란 눈으로 샤를을 올려다봤다. 샤를이 태연하게 어깨를 으쓱 했다.

“내가 말 안했나? 나도 댄 꽤 좋아해. 같은 팀일 때 자주 놀았거든. 지난 여름엔 여행도 같이 갔어.”  
“뭐, 너희 둘 다 피파는 끔찍하게 못하니까. 동질감이 들었겠지.”

막스가 킥킥 웃었다. 그러곤 덧붙였다.

“란도 네 얘기도 했는데 댄이 완전 좋아하더라. 너랑도 친해지고 싶다고 했어. 갈 거지?”

란도는 문득 자신의 학교생활을 되돌아봤다.  
벨기에에서 돌아오던 날, 그는 그저 평화롭게 수업을 듣고 조용히 학업을 마치기만을 바랐다. 다소 너드같은 자신의 친구들과 부리또나 먹으면서, 그가 질색하는 무도회나 파티와는 관계없는 삶을 살겠노라고.

어쩌다 이렇게 된 거지? 그는 복잡한 일에 끼지 말라는 친구들의 조언을 무시한 것을 진지하게 후회했다. 그러나 이미 때는 늦어 있었다. 한 명은 그의 옛 친구였고 그의 상대는 학교 애들이 다 아는 빌어먹을 쿼터백이었다. 게다가 이젠 둘 다 란도의 게임친구이기까지 했다.

하지만 그 점이 이 미친 제안을 정당화해주는 건 아니었다. 막스와 샤를은 기대감을 품고 란도를 보고 있었다. 표정이 똑같아서 더 짜증이 났다.  
란도는 햇살처럼 환하게 웃으며 대답했다.

“싫어.”

-

어느 비 오는 날에 란도와 막스는 막스의 셔츠로 머리 위를 감싸고선 도서관 앞 차양에 서 있었다. 때 이른 비는 추위를 불러왔고 둘은 좀 더 가까이 붙어 온기를 나눴다. 비가 세차게 내려 자동차 보닛을 마구 두드렸다.  
막스가 문득 말했다.

난 걜 좋아해. 

란도가 그의 친구를 올려다봤다. 빗물이 막스의 어깨를 적시며 흘러내렸다.

걔를 몰랐던 때가 어땠는지 기억도 안나. 내 인생에 걔가 없었던 적이 없는 것 같아.

란도는 대답 없이 물웅덩이를 내려다봤다.  
저 둘은 복잡하고 이상했다. 일생동안 좋아하고 미워하고, 죽일 듯이 다투다가 같이 웃었다. 가질 수 있는 모든 감정들이 상대에게만 집중되다가 이내 모든 것이 되었다.  
그게 사랑 아닌가?  
란도는 혼자서 질문했다.

그가 제 친구를 향해 조용히 말했다.

걔도 그럴 거야, 막스.

멀리서 우산을 쓴 샤를이 다가오고 있었다. 급히 다가오던 그가 비에 젖은 생쥐꼴인 그들에게 노골적인 비웃음을 보냈다. 막스는 인상을 찌푸렸고 란도는 깔깔 웃었다.  
축축한 발자국이 아스팔트 위에서 뒤엉켰다.

  
+++

란도는 마이크를 입가에 댔다. 보이스 채팅에는 하릴없이 시간을 때우러 온 친구들이 죄다 모여 있었다. 막스와 샤를은 바다를 보러 간다나, 아무튼 그래서 없었다. 그닥 자세히 알고 싶진 않았다.  
그들은 함께 로켓리그를 하다가 피에르가 전화를 받으러 가는 동안 휴식시간을 가졌다. 슬프게도, 란도는 그 전화의 상대가 누군지 이미 알고 있었다.

“샤를이지?”

란도의 물음에 돌아온 피에르가 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다.

“응. 어떻게 알았어?”  
“막스한테서 문자가 왔으니까.”

란도는 깜빡이는 메시지탭을 들여다봤다. 대충 그 새끼가 너무 싫고 언젠간 코를 부러뜨려놓겠단 내용이었다. 이 꼴을 본지도 어느덧 꽤 시간이 지났으므로 란도는 답장도 하지 않았다.  
대체 언제까지 이럴 생각일까? 그의 생각을 읽은 것처럼 조지가 물었다.

“걔들 결국 어떻게 될 거 같아?”  
“저러다 질리지 않을까? 중학교 땐 진짜 하루도 안 빼고 싸웠잖아.”  
“그 때도 그러다가 잔 거 아냐?”

잠시 무거운 침묵이 내려앉았다. 란도는 더 상상하기 싫어져서 입을 열었다.

“글쎄, 난 서로 꽤 좋아한다고 생각해. 적어도 내가 보기엔 그래.”  
“근데 왜 안 사귀어?”  
“그 정도면 사귀는 거 아냐?”

알렉스의 혼란스런 물음에 에스테반이 몹시 대범한 의견을 내놨다.

“난 걔들 결혼할 것 같아.”  
“뭐?”  
“아무튼 결혼할 수는 있잖아, 법이. 그렇지 않나? 대학 가자마자 결혼할걸.”

피에르가 냉소적으로 말했다.

“정말 싫지만 동의할 수밖에 없네.”  
“미리 정장 준비해야겠다, 피에르. 넌 분명 어느 쪽이든 신랑 들러리일 테니까.”

조지의 말에 피에르가 뭐라고 불어로 욕을 했다. 란도는 친구들과 함께 깔깔 웃었다.  
어쨌든, 그 둘은 평생 서로에게 지루해지지는 않을 것 같았다.  
생각하던 란도가 무의식중에 말했다.

“맞다, 나 어제 복도에서 되게 잘생긴 애랑 부딪혔다? 억양은 좀 스페인계 같았는데, 머리는 갈색이고 축구팀 저지를 입었고....”  
“카를로스 사인츠?!”  
  
알렉스가 비명처럼 말했다. 란도가 조금 놀란 채 대답했다.

“응. 그런 이름이었어.”  
“그래서 어떻게 됐어, 란도?”  
“계속 미안하다고 그러길래, 복도에 서서 얘기 하다가, 다음 주에 같이 점심 먹기로 했는데....”  
“오, _래니_.”

조지가 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 에스테반은 이미 숨이 넘어갈듯 웃고 있었다. 란도는 조금 짜증이 나서 되물었다.

“왜?!”  
“걔는 카를로스 사인츠 주니어야. 우리보다 한 학년 위고, 축구팀 주장이고, 문자 그대로 학교의 절반이 걜 노리고 있지.”  
“맞아. 샤를이 '그러'니까.”

조지가 알만하지 않느냐는 코웃음을 쳤다.

“엄청 잘생겼잖아. 시장에 나와 있고 말이지.”  
“다음 주에 또 난리가 나겠네. 이제는 하다하다 사인츠 주니어랑 점심을 먹는 랜도 노리스-.”

알렉스가 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다.

“란도, 넌 진짜 학교생활 흥미진진하게 하는 데엔 뭐 있다.”

란도는 몹시 억울해졌다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *그래도 하이틴 여주인공 재질은 4라고 생각합니다ㅋㅋ  
> 읽어주셔서 감사합니다!


	2. You can call it Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 앞 챕터의 번외 겸 해석(?)편.
> 
> * 이 동네 학제는 6·3·3 입니다.(이유는 하단에...)  
> * J*s 주의

"넌 정말 걔랑 그만 싸워야 해, 막스 V."  
  
기억은 그런 식으로 시작된다.  
막스는 자기 눈앞에서 허리에 손을 올리고 있던 자그마한 친구를 기억했다. 그 애는 부드러운 갈색 머리에 파랗고 큰 눈을 갖고 있었고 앞니가 귀엽게 갈라져 있었다. 그 애, 란도 노리스가 막스를 올려다봤다. 짐짓 심각한 표정이었지만 너무 작아서 무섭지는 않았다.  
막스는 부루퉁하게 항변했다.  
  
"내가 시작한 거 아냐. 그 자식이 먼저 시비를 걸었다고."  
"그래봤자 아무도 안 믿을걸."  
  
란도가 비꼬았다. 베이비 요다를 연상시키는 외모와는 달리 란도는 몹시 시니컬한 성격을 갖고 있었다.  
  
"걘 _그_ 샤를 르클레르라고. 어른들도 애들도 다 걜 좋아해. 그리고 넌..."  
"난?"  
"넌 그냥 막스 V지."  
  
막스가 툴툴대며 돌멩이를 발로 걷어찼다. 란도의 말이 무슨 뜻인지는 막스도 알았다. 르클레르는 '르클레르'였고 막스는 그냥 '막스'였다. 교실 중간쯤에 앉아서 꼬박꼬박 숙제를 해오고, 수업이 끝나면 곧장 집으로 가는.  
그가 다른 일을 할 수 있는 건 엄마들끼리 친한 란도네 집에 놀러갈 때밖에 없었다. 거기서 그는 다른 집에서 만든 컵케익도 먹고, 닌텐도로 마리오 카트도 할 수 있었으나, 본질이 바뀌는 건 아니었다.  
막스 V는 따분했다.  
  
반면 샤를 르클레르는. 걔는 말그대로 모든 사람이 다 좋아하는 애였다. 잘 웃고 친절하고 집도 부자였다. 걔네 엄마는 학교에 행사가 있을 때마다 정말 맛있는 케이터링을 준비해왔다. 걔와의 악연만 아니었다면 막스도 걔를 꽤 좋아할 수 있었을 것이었다.  
하지만 그러지 못했다. 뭐가 문제인지, 샤를은 기억도 나지 않는 어릴적 부터 온갖 것으로 막스와 경쟁해왔다. 단어시험, 달리기, 숙제. 걔는 못되서 지가 지는 걸 견디질 못했고, 열받으면 서슴없이 싸움을 걸었다. 그런데도 어른들은 샤를이 착하다고 했다. 그건 정말이지 불공평했다.  
란도가 폭 한숨을 쉬었다. 그의 작은 손이 막스의 어깨를 툭툭 두드렸다.  
  
"그냥 무시해, 막스. 싸워봤자 너만 손해니까."  
"......"  
"아니면 친해져 보든가."  
  
막스의 입이 오리주둥이마냥 튀어나왔다. 그는 샤를 르클레르와 친구가 되기 싫었다.  
  
-  
  
슬프게도 란도는 5학년이 끝날 즈음 유럽으로 떠났다. 막스는 쉴틈도 없이 샤를과 다투다가 동네 애들이 다 가는 중학교에 입학했다. 그는 내심 샤를이 어디의 비싼 사립학교로 꺼져버렸길 바랐으나, 학기 첫 날 샤를은 태연하게 교실에 앉아있었다. 막스는 얼굴을 찡그리고 최대한 먼 자리에 가서 앉았다.   
  
중학교에 입학하자 아버지는 막스가 운동을 시작하기를 원했다. 대회 수상 내역이 있으면 나중에 대학을 가는 데 도움이 된다는 거였다. 막스는 내키지 않아 하면서도 스포츠클럽 팜플릿을 구경했다. 그들의 학교는 풋볼팀과 수영팀이 강했다. 막스는 샤를과 그의 친구들이 떠들며 풋볼팀 코치를 만나러 가는 걸 보았다.  
그렇겠지. 막스는 속으로 비웃곤 수영팀에 들어갔다. 그는 어차피 풋볼을 그리 좋아하지도 않았다.  
  
수영은 생각보다 괜찮았다. 코치는 엄격했고 애들은 많았지만, 일단 물 속에 들어가면 누구와도 대화할 필요가 없다는 점이 좋았다. 막스는 매일 수영장에서 연습을 하고 숙제를 하며 바쁜 일상을 보내게 되었다. 샤를은 그보다 좀 더 바빠졌다. 풋볼은 체력을 기르는 게 필수였기 때문에 풋볼팀의 콧수염난 코치는 하루종일 애들을 뺑뺑 돌렸다. 그 때부터 샤를은 종종 숙제를 건성으로 해오게 되었다. 막스는 만족했다.  
  
하지만 그럼에도 불구하고 다툼은 멈추지 않았다. 까페테리아에서, 교실에서, 복도에서, 그들은 마주칠 때마다 으르렁댔다. 막스는 다소 조용한 친구들과 다녔고 샤를은 풋볼 팀 애들이랑 같이 다녔기 때문에, 그 다툼은 상당히 자주 막스의 친구들을 불편하게 만들곤 했다. 하지만 어쩔 수가 없었다. 대놓고 비웃는 표정의 샤를 르클레르를 어떻게 무시한단 말인가?  
  
운동장에서 고함을 지르며 싸우다 교장 앞까지 끌려갔을 땐 정말 최악이었다. 샤를은 막스보다 키가 작은데다 착하게 생겨서 - 다시 한 번 말하지만, 이건 진짜 불공평했다. - 비난은 언제나처럼 막스에게 더 많이 쏟아졌다. 기나긴 잔소리 끝에 둘은 나란히 복도로 나왔다. 막스는 머리 끝까지 열이 뻗쳐서 내뱉었다.  
  
"니가 아직도 나한테 시비를 건다니 믿을 수가 없다. 넌 이제 나보다 뭐 하나 나은 것도 없잖아."  
  
샤를이 맞받아쳤다.  
  
"당연하지. 난 매일 집에서 숙제만 하는 괴짜가 아니니까."  
  
둘은 잠시 서로를 노려보았다. 막스는 노골적으로 그를 내려다봤다.  
  
"넌 심지어 나보다 _작아_."  
"두고 봐, 얼마나 갈지."  
  
샤를이 싸늘하게 내뱉고는 복도 저편으로 멀어졌다. 막스는 정말이지 쟤를 때려주고 싶었다.  
  
그 날 오후 수영부 연습에서 막스는 피에르에게 불평을 했다. 걘 대체 뭐가 문제야? 샤를에게는 과분한 그의 소꿉친구가 미안하다는 듯 말했다.   
  
"샬은 그냥 널 이기고 싶은거야, 막스."  
  
막스는 불퉁한 얼굴로 스트레칭을 했다. 이제 하는 운동도, 듣는 과목도 다른데 대체 왜 저러는 건지 이해할 수가 없었다. 하지만 더 투덜대진 않았다. 샤를이 개자식인 게 피에르 잘못은 아니니까.   
  
"난 신경 안 써."  
  
막스는 내뱉었다가 불쑥 이어 물었다.  
  
"걔, 키가 더 커질까?"  
  
피에르가 아무렇지도 않게 대꾸했다.  
  
"아마 그럴껄? 샤를네 부모님도 꽤 크거든."  
  
막스는 그가 틀렸기를 바랐다.  
  
  
하지만 오랜 친구의 예상은 빗나가지 않았다. 샤를은 어느 순간 앳된 티를 벗고 무럭무럭 자라기 시작했다. 복도에서 찡그린 눈빛을 주고받을 때마다 막스는 그가 자라고 있음을 부정할 수 없었다. 막스 자신도 크는데도, 샤를은 빠르게 자라나서 금방 그의 체구를 따라잡았다.   
둘의 키가 비슷해지는 동안 학년이 또 한 번 바뀌었다. 샤를은 풋볼팀의 주전 쿼터백이 되었다.  
  
풋볼팀은 승승장구했다. 막스도 막스의 친구들도 큰 관심은 없었지만, 학교 애들이 종일 이야기를 하니 못 들을 수가 없었다. 지역 토너먼트를 뚫고 올라가던 팀은 어느덧 결승에까지 올랐다. 교장은 흥분했고, 학교 버스에 애들을 단체로 싣고 결승전을 보러갔다. 막스는 내심 불평하면서도 어쩔 수 없이 시끄러운 야외 스타디움에 앉았다.

샤를은 유니폼을 입고 벤치에 앉아있었다.  
  
쟤 좀 긴장했네. 막스는 무의식 중에 알아차렸다. 그는 샤를을 지겹도록 봐왔기 때문에 걔의 표정도 쉽게 읽을 수 있었다. 짙은 속눈썹이 잠깐 내리깔렸다가 문득 객석을 바라봤다. 막스는 순간 샤를과 눈이 마주쳤다고 생각했다. 그리곤 곧장 부정했다. 착각이겠지, 이렇게 사람이 많은데.  
샤를이 다시 고개를 돌리더니, 헬멧을 단단히 뒤집어썼다.  
  
라인맨들이 서로 노려보는 가운데 경기가 시작됐다. 탄성과 비명이 그라운드를 채우고 휘슬 소리가 연이어 울렸다. 막스는 내내 숨을 죽인 채 경기를 지켜봤다. 그는 풋볼은 겉핥기 정도밖에 몰랐지만 계속 점수가 올라가는 건 보였다. 샤를은 그가 해야할 일을 완벽히 알고 있었다.   
그들은 싱거울만큼 쉽게 우승했다.  
막스는 찌푸린 얼굴로 환호하는 애들을 내려다봤다. 여러가지 기분이 동시에 들었지만 가장 앞선 건 묘한 패배감이었다. 그는 샤를이 더 이상 자신의 경쟁상대가 아니라고 생각했었다. 하지만 샤를은 명백한 결과물을 가지고 왔다.   
묵묵히 그라운드 가장자리를 걸어나가는 막스의 팔을 샤를이 붙잡았다. 비웃음으로 보일 만큼 의기양양한 얼굴이 물었다.   
  
"내 경기 잘 봤어?"  
"꺼져, 르클레르."  
  
오-. 뒤에서 풋볼팀 애들이 야유를 했다. 샤를은 싸늘하게 웃으며 막스를 놔줬다.  
  
-  
  
열 올린 게 무색했다. 샤를은 순식간에 학교 최고의 스타가 됐고 모두가 조금이라도 샤를의 관심을 얻기 위해 안간힘을 쓰기 시작했다. 풋볼팀의 얼간이들은 은근슬쩍 막스를 귀찮게 했다. 막스는 물론 작고-소심하고-마른 타입의 너드는 아니었으므로 성가신 정도에서 끝났지만, 막스의 친구들은 슬슬 그의 주위를 피해 다녔다. 그 어느 때보다도 절실하게 란도의 말이 떠올랐다. 샤를 르클레르와 싸우지 말라던.  
그가 고립되는 내내 샤를은 아무 반응도 하지 않았다. 그렇겠지. 막스는 냉소적으로 생각했다. 그렇겠지.

그 날도 비슷했다. 라커에 책을 넣는 막스의 어깨를 누가 툭 밀쳤다. 눈썹을 올리고 돌아보면 풋볼팀 점퍼를 입은 놈들이 시시덕대고 있었다. 막스는 욱하는 그의 성질머리가 다시 튀어나오려는 걸 느꼈다. 그는 곧 대회를 앞두고 있었고 주먹 싸움 같은 것에 얽히면 안된단 건 알았지만 슬슬 진짜로 열이 받았다. 왜 내가 계속 이 새끼들이랑-  
그 때, 누군가가 낮게 물었다. 

"그게 재밌어?"

복도가 순식간에 조용해졌다. 막스는 좀 놀란 눈으로 뒤를 돌아봤다. 몇 미터 밖에서, 더플백을 맨 샤를이 무표정하게 서 있었다. 늘 걸고 다니던 미소마저 지워진 차가운 얼굴이었다. 그가 다시 한 번 물었다. 

"재밌냐고."

풋볼팀 애들은 당황을 숨기지 못했다. 그들의 쿼터백이 이런 식으로 반응할 줄은 상상도 못했다는 태도였다. 샤를, 그게 아니라... 뭐라고 웅얼대는 목소리를 샤를은 무시했다. 그가 막스를 한번 힐끗 보고는 반대 방향으로 멀어져갔다. 팀 점퍼를 입은 애들이 얼른 그 뒤를 따랐다.   
막스는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸린 채 샤를의 뒷모습을 보고 있었다. 놀랍다가 곧 어이가 없어졌다. 자기가 시작해놓고 이제와서 저러는 게. 

  
그날 저녁, 수영팀 훈련을 마치고 나오던 막스는 문 앞에서 기다리고 있던 샤를과 맞닥뜨렸다. 막스는 무시하려다가 싸늘하게 한 마디 했다. 

"피에르는 좀 있다 나올거야."

내뱉고 멀어지려는 그의 손목을 샤를이 붙잡았다.   
막스는 멈춰서서 그를 바라보았다. 샤를은 꼭 무슨 말을 해야할 지 모르는 사람 같았다. 그가 입술을 꾹 깨물었다가 물었다. 

"내 경기 보러올래?"

막스는 미간을 찡그렸다.  
  
"시즌 끝나지 않았어?"  
"연습시합 있거든."

막스는 저도모르게 코웃음을 쳤다. 대회도 아니고 연습시합을, 하필 그더러 보러오라니?

"왜? 또 수백 명 앞에서 날 엿먹이려고?"

막스가 비꼬았다.  
하지만 샤를은 평소같이 받아치지 않았다. 그저 지친 것처럼 제 얼굴을 한 번 쓸어내렸다. 한숨같은 목소리가 말했다.

"수백 명이나 안 와. 그냥...몇 명만 오는거야."  
  
막스는, 진심으로, 내가 거길 왜 가냐고 묻고싶었다. 그는 풋볼을 그다지 좋아하지 않았고 샤를의 친구도 뭣도 아니었다. 어딜 봐도 막스가 동의할 이유는 없었다.   
하지만 샤를은 평소와 달리 비웃거나 시비를 거는 눈이 아니었다. 목소리는 낯설도록 낮았고 그건 아까 낮의, 복도에서의 그를 떠오르게 했다. 막스는 소리없이 입을 열었다가, 다시 닫았다.   
그리곤 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 

"- 음, 흠."

뒤에서 누가 헛기침을 했다. 얘기 다 끝났어? 피에르였다. 퍼뜩 정신을 차린 막스는 곧장 샤를의 손을 뿌리쳤다. 그리고는 빠르게 아버지가 기다리고 있을 주차장으로 향했다. 

-

연습 시합은 며칠 후였다. 방과 후 학교에서 치뤄지는데다 수영팀 훈련보다도 이른 시간이라 막스는 핑계조차 찾지 못했다. 그는 별 수 없이 터덜터덜 운동장으로 향했다.   
샤를의 말대로 운동장엔 사람이 별로 없었다. 풋볼팀과 치어리더들, 팀원들의 여자친구들 몇몇만이 자리를 차지하고 있었다. 그들은 하나같이 막스를 보며 수군거렸지만 다가오지는 않았다. 막스는 어쩐지 전시된 기분이 됐다. 

비시즌이지만 시합은 본격적이었다. 상대팀도 수준이 높았고, 거칠게 부딪히는 몸싸움도 진짜였다. 하긴, 원래가 폭력적인 스포츠니까. 막스는 경기 내용을 한 눈으로 흘리며 다른 생각을 했다. 풋볼 선수들은 수명이 짧다든가 하는 생각을.   
그라운드에서 또 한 번 호루라기 소리가 났다. 양측의 라인맨이 맞부딪히고 몇 초만에 한쪽이 무너졌다. 상대팀의 디펜시브 엔드가 있는 힘을 다해 쿼터백과 충돌했다. 다른 디펜스와 오펜시브 라인맨들이 마구 뒤섞였다 흩어졌다.   
쿼터백은 일어서지 않았다.   
막스는 자기도 모르게 눈을 커다랗게 떴다. 벤치가 시끄러워지더니 코치가 달려가 샤를의 상태를 확인했다. 다행히 그는 곧 몸을 일으켰지만 코치는 그를 부축해 벤치로 데려왔다. 헬멧을 벗은 샤를은 어지러워 보였다. 아마 가벼운 뇌진탕이 왔던 모양이었다. 코치가 손가락을 들어 그의 시선을 확인하고는 병원에 가보자고 권했다. 샤를은 곧장 싫다고 했다. 실랑이가 벌어졌다.   
막스는 어느새 벤치 앞에 서 있는 스스로를 발견했다.   
그가 불쑥 내뱉었다. 

"가자, 같이."

샤를이 놀란 눈으로 그를 올려다봤다. 땀에 젖은 얼굴이 잠시 침묵하다 이내 대답했다. 그래. 

둘은 코치의 차에 탄 채 병원으로 향했다. 간단한 접수를 마치고 침대에 눕는 동안 막스는 내내 묵묵히 샤를의 옆에 앉아있었다. 샤를은 그리 좋아 보이진 않았다. 눈을 감고 팔을 이마에 얹은 그는 피곤해 보였다. 막스는 간호사와 이야기하는 코치를 힐끗 봤다. 잠들면 안될 것 같은데.   
그가 조용히 샤를의 손을 잡았다. 

"정신 차려."

샤를이 눈을 번쩍 뜨고 막스를 쳐다봤다. 순간적으로 뭐라 말할 수 없는 표정이 떠올랐다가 곧 고개를 돌렸다. 샤를의 손은 서늘했고 잡고 있기에 그리 좋진 않았지만 막스는 그냥 그렇게 했다.  
둘은 아무 말도 없이, 의사가 올 때까지 한참을 그러고 있었다. 

샤를이 검사를 받는 동안 막스는 수영팀 훈련에 가기 위해 학교로 돌아왔다. 그날 밤 집에 돌아온 막스는 문득 걔가 괜찮을지 궁금해졌다. 하지만 그에게는 샤를의 번호가 없었다. 그래서 막스는 그냥, 침대에 드러누워서 천장을 올려다보다가, 언제 잠든 줄도 모르게 잠들었다. 

-

다행히 샤를에게는 별 이상이 없었다고 했다. 막스는 그 이후로 풋볼경기를 보러가지 않았고 샤를도 그를 부르지 않았다. 거짓말처럼 아무도 막스를 건드리지 않았다. 꼭 보이지 않는 선이라도 있는 것처럼 주변이 둥글게 비었다.   
평화 속에서 막스는 조용히 학교를 오갔다. 가끔 샤를과 눈이 마주치면, 샤를은 전과 달리 비아냥대거나 노려보지 않고 시선을 피했다. 왜 저러지? 막스는 이상하게 좀 실망하고 또 불안해졌다.

그 날도 막스는 느즈막히 팀 훈련을 마쳤다. 막 라커룸에서 나오는데 피에르가 어색하게 그를 불렀다. 

"뒷문에 잠깐 가볼래? 샤를이 할 말이 있대."

막스는 의아함에 미간을 좁히면서도 가방을 둘러매고 나갔다.

샤를을 이렇게 가까이서 보는 건 오랜만이었다. 청바지 위에 티셔츠를 걸친 걔는 놀랍게도 좀 긴장돼 보였다. 그가 머뭇대다가 물었다. 

"있잖아, 어, 이번 주말에 나랑 저녁 먹으러 갈래?"  
"저녁?"  
  
막스는 놀라움을 겨우 감추며 되물었다. 샤를이 더더욱 긴장해선 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"네가 그 때 병원도 같이 가줬고...그냥, 뭐라도 사고 싶어서."

막스는 덩달아 긴장해 눈을 깜빡거렸다. 갑자기 목 뒤가 확 뜨거워졌다. 뭔진 모르겠지만 이런 감각은 처음이었다. 그는 엉겁결에 고개를 끄덕이려다가, 문득 훈련도 아닌 일로 밖에 나갈 수 있을지 모르겠다는 생각을 했다. 막스는 뒷목을 문지르며 더듬더듬 대답했다. 

"어, 아버지한테 물어보고,...문자로 알려줄게."

샤를이 묵묵히 고개를 끄덕이더니 핸드폰을 내밀었다. 막스는 문득, 샤를도 그들이 서로의 연락처를 갖고 있지 않다는 걸 알고 있음을 깨달았다.   
어색한 침묵 속에서 번호가 오갔다. 막스는 그의 이름을 _샤를 르클레르_ 라고 저장했다. 둘은 잠깐 서로를 바라보다가 모호한 손짓과 함께 헤어졌다. 

"그럼...연락해."  
"알았어."

가슴이 이상하게 뛰었다.

-

그 날, 집에 돌아간 막스는 조심스럽게 물었다. 

"주말에 저녁 먹으러 가도 돼요?"  
"누구랑."  
"그냥...친구요."  
  
아버지의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 저절로 몸이 움츠러들었다. 곧장 히스테릭한 꾸짖음이 날아왔다.  
  
"그럴 시간이 어딨어, 좀 있으면 대회인데."  
"하지만 아빠...."  
"입 다물어. 넌 아직 나가 놀기엔 너무 어려. 말대꾸 하지마."  
  
막스는 곧바로 입을 다물고 고개를 숙였다. 익숙한 실망과 분노가 일시에 밀려들었다. 이럴 줄 알았는데. 조금이라도 기대한 자신이 바보같았다. 그는 어두운 얼굴로 방으로 올라왔다. 그리곤 핸드폰을 쥐고 침대에 누워 한참 동안이나 뒤척였다.   
9시가 넘어갈 즈음에, 샤를이 먼저 메시지를 보냈다. 

-물어봤어?

막스는 몇 번이나 메시지를 쓰고 지웠다가 그냥 짧게 대답했다.

-안 된대.  
-주말인데도? 외출금지야?  
-아니, 그냥... 우리 집은 늘 그랬어. 학교 일 아니면 밖에 못 나가.

버블이 몇 번 떠올랐다가 사라졌다. 답장은 짧았다.

-그러시겠지.

샤를이 짜증이 난 게 느껴졌다. 막스는 갑자기 왈칵 화가 났다. 샤를은 그의 집안 분위기에 대해 뭐라고 할 자격이 없었다. 애초에 샤를이 아니었으면 이렇게 괴로울 일도 없었을 거였다. 그리고 그는 샤를을 빼고도 이미 충분히 스트레스로 가득찬 삶을 살고 있었다.   
막스는 거칠게 타이핑을 했다.   
  
-통금이 있는 게 내 탓이야?  
-거짓말 할 수도 있었잖아.  
-내가 왜? 

답장은 돌아오지 않았다. 막스는 열이 받아서 덧붙였다. 

\- 집어치워, 르클레르. 너랑 별로 만나고 싶지도 않았어.

샤를은 한참이나 대답하지 않았다. 곧 답장이 돌아왔다.  
  
\- 그래, 베르스타펜. 잘 알겠어.  
  
막스는 샤를의 그 싸늘한 눈을 상상할 수 있었다. 막스는 핸드폰을 침대 옆에 내던졌다. 개자식! 그는 짜증스러운 목울림을 내며 베개에 얼굴을 파묻었다.   
  
-

일련의 사건들이 무색하게 - 샤를은 그 날부터 막스를 아예 없는 사람 취급했다. 가끔 마주친 눈에는 노골적인 냉기가 어려 있었고 종종 싸늘한 조소만이 되돌아왔다. 막스가 뭐라 반응할 새도 없었다. 그는 막스를 무시하고 자신의 세계로 떠났다.   
어찌 됐건 샤를은 학교에서 최고로 인기있는 애였다. 걔는 원하는 건 뭐든 손쉽게 가질 수 있었다. 샤를은 웃는 얼굴로 보란듯이 인기많은 친구들과 어울렸고, 예쁘고 화려한 애들이랑 데이트를 했다. 막스는 자기의 대회와 성적에 집중하며 신경쓰지 않으려고 노력했다. 하지만 쉽지 않았다.   
졸업식날까지도 샤를은 사람들 한가운데에서 반짝거리고 있었다.   
그들의 지역엔 고등학교가 하나 밖에 없었다. 고등학교에서까지도 저 꼴을 봐야 한다니 짜증이 났다. 그리고 이유 모르게 죽도록 외로웠다. 

그 무렵, 막스는 다니엘 리카도를 만났다. 

그는 여름 내내 동네에서 러닝을 했다. 고등학교에 가기 전 체력을 기르기 위해서였다. 다니엘은 그 길의 한복판에서 먼저 말을 걸어왔다. 막스의 어깨를 툭 친 그가 가볍게 물었다. 

"혹시 물 좀 얻어마실 수 있을까? 물통을 깜빡해서."

그가 과장되게 헥헥거렸다. 꼭 큰 개처럼 유쾌한 태도였다. 막스는 조금 놀란 눈으로 그를 봤다가 물통을 건냈다. 그가 물을 벌컥벌컥 비우더니 활짝 웃었다. 그리곤 손을 내밀었다. 

"고마워! 아, 난 다니엘 리카도야. 넌?"  
"어....막스 베르스타펜."  
"반가워, 맥시!"

다니엘이 환하게 웃으며 막스의 손을 붙잡고 흔들었다. 막스는 저도 모르게 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그를 그런 식으로 부르는 사람은 처음이었다. 

막스는 어렴풋이 다니엘 리카도가 누군지 기억해냈다. 다니엘은 그보다 두 학년 위였고, 내내 주전 쿼터백이니 홈커밍 대표같은 걸 한 학교의 유명인사였다. 그는 천성이 밝아서 꽉 막힌 동네의 어른들조차도 그를 나쁘지 않게 말했다. 같은 풋볼선수에 쿼터백인데도 누구랑은 참 달랐다.   
다니엘은 같이 있으면 사람을 웃게 만드는 재주가 있었다. 조깅을 하며 마주칠 때마다 댄은 수십가지의 우스운 이야기를 했고 막스는 매일 배를 잡고 웃어야 했다. 댄은 친절하고 유쾌했다. 이가 훤히 드러나는 웃음을 보며 막스는 바보같이 붉어지는 뺨을 감출 수 없었다. 

그러다 문득 깨달았다. 자기가 다니엘을 좋아하는 것 같다고. 

막스는 일단 부정했다. 아버지가 알면 당장 막스를 집에서 쫓아낼 것이었다. 하지만 자기 자신까지 속일 수는 없었다. 막스가 겪는 갈등을 댄은 어떠한 이유로든 눈치챈 듯 했다. 다니엘은 묻지도, 강요하지도 않고 천천히 다가왔다. 그들은 같은 마을에 살았기 때문에 운동을 핑계로 매일같이 만났다. 사귀자는 말 같은 건 오가지 않았지만 자연스럽게 손가락이 얽혔다.   
그와 처음 키스하던 날, 막스는 거의 숨도 쉴 수가 없어졌다.  
다니엘의 곁에 있으면 이상한 안도감이 들었다. 이유를 찾지 못했던 외로움이 덜어지는 느낌이었다. 그와 함께라면 다가올 학교 생활도 그리 힘들지만은 않을 것 같았다. 

고등학교의 첫 날, 막스는 다니엘의 차를 타고 등교했다.  
그를 내려준 댄이 씩 웃으며 손을 흔들었다. 

"이따 봐!"

막스는 웃으며 마주 인사하고는 몸을 돌렸다. 당연하게도 소란이 일었다. 막스는 처음으로 친구가 없어서 다행이라고 생각했다.

"다니엘 리카도랑 아는 사이야?!"

아니, 아예 없지는 않았다. 오랜만에 본 피에르가 놀란 얼굴로 물었다. 막스는 붉어지는 얼굴을 감추려고 애쓰며 고개를 끄덕였다. 

"어. 친구야."

피에르가 뭐라 형언할 수 없이 오묘한 표정이 됐다. 상급생과 오늘 입학한 신입생이 친구라는 게 형편없는 변명인 건 알았지만 막스는 그 이상의 말을 꾸며낼 수가 없었다. 얼핏 어수선한 주차장에서 샤를이 보인 것도 같았다. 막스는 무시했다. 

고등학교는 중학교 때와 크게 다르지 않았다. 애들도 거의 똑같았고 환경도 전이랑 비슷했다. 다만 수영을 계속하는 애들이 적어서 학교 수영장을 거의 혼자 쓰게 됐다는 점만은 달랐다. 뭐 막스에겐 좋은 일이었다. 더 오래 연습에 집중할 수 있으니까.   
바로 윗학년에 새로 들어왔다는 스페인계 남자애에 대한 소문이 돌았지만 막스는 신경쓸 겨를이 없었다. 그는 댄에 대해 생각하는 것만으로도 바빴다.

다니엘은....노골적이었다. 매일 막스를 곁에 두고 점심을 먹었고 늘 함께 웃고 떠들었다. 둘은 학교 구석에 숨어 키스를 하고 방과 후에는 연습 전까지 스탠드에 앉아 노닥거렸다. 줄곧 손을 잡은 채였다.  
즐거운 나날들이었다. 

그리고 얼마 후, 막스는 댄의 연습을 보러 가게 됐다.   
처음에는 거절했지만 이유를 묻는 말에 대답할 수가 없었다. 풋볼을 안 좋아한다고 하면 실망할 것 같았고, 솔직하게 - 샤를이 보기 싫다고 말하면 유치하다고 생각할 것 같았다.   
막스는 결국 어쩔 수 없이 어수선한 운동장 스탠드에 앉았다. 어색한 기다림을 예상했지만 다니엘은 연습 중간마다 와서 말을 걸었고, 끝나자 아예 옆에 와 앉았다.   
  
"나 멋있었어?"

막스는 최대한 부루퉁하게 대꾸했다.

"그냥 풋볼하는 사람 같았어."  
"섹시했다는 뜻이네."  
  
댄이 능청스럽게 윙크를 했다. 막스는 콧등을 찡그린 채 그의 어깨를 치면서 웃었다. 그런데 갑자기, 머리 위로 그림자가 졌다.   
둘은 고개를 들었다.  
막스는 잠깐 숨을 참았다. 거의 1년 만에 제대로 마주한, 지독하게 익숙한 얼굴이 거기에 있었다. 샤를이었다.   
그가 입만 올려 웃으며 인사했다.   
  
"댄."  
  
다니엘은 -당연하게도- 샤를과 친한 것 같았다. 그가 활짝 웃으며 물었다.  
  
"오, 찰리! 무슨 일이야?"  
"그냥, 인사나 할까하고."  
  
그의 눈이 얼핏 막스를 스쳤다. 막스는 피하지 않고 그를 마주봤다.   
조금 더 자란 샤를은 이제 메마른 뺨을 갖고 있었다. 땀에 젖은 머리카락이 흩어졌고 눈은 짙게 가라앉은 채였다. 고등학교 팀의 유니폼은 이전 것과는 달랐지만 묘하게 익숙했다. 이제 그는 몇 년간 당연하게 저 유니폼을 입게 될 것이었다.   
샤를이 낮게 말했다.  
  
"안녕, 막스."  
"...안녕, 샤를."  
"좋아 보이네."  
  
막스는 대답하지 않았다. 잠시동안 그를 내려다보던 샤를이 다시 댄을 향해 웃었다. 그럼 가 볼게, 다음 연습 때 봐!  
샤를은 가볍게 인사하곤 운동장 저편으로 멀어졌다. 

막스는 몇 번 눈을 깜빡여 작아지는 뒷모습에서 시선을 뗐다. 돌아보면 댄이 이상한 표정으로 그를 보고 있었다. 그가 답지않게 인상을 찌푸리며 물었다. 

"친구야?"  
"아니."

다니엘은 더 묻지 않았다. 막스는 괜히 한마디 덧붙였다.

"난 쟤가 싫어."

댄은 대답하지 않았다. 

  
일상은 똑같았다. 막스는 계속 자석처럼 댄과 붙어다녔다. 티가 날지도 모른다는 걱정은 들었지만 막스로서도 어쩔 수 없었다. 그는 댄과 함께 있는 게 좋았다.   
마음에 걸리는 건 늘 그랬듯 샤를 뿐이었다. 샤를은 막스가 풋볼팀 연습에 가거나, 복도에서 댄과 함께 마주칠 때마다 당연하다는 듯 웃으며 인사를 건내왔다. 막스가 혼자 있을 때도 차가운 눈빛일지언정 인사를 하는 건 같았다. 왜 갑자기? 막스는 이유를 댄에게서 찾았다. 샤를과 친하냐는 물음에 댄은 어깨를 으쓱 했다. 실력 좋고 잘생겼잖아. 안 친할 이유가 뭐가 있어?  
그의 말에 막스는 어쩐지 기분이 가라앉았다. 정확한 이유는 그 자신도 알 수 없었다. 깊은 생각에 잠긴 그를 다니엘은 말없이 보고만 있었다. 

댄은 정말로 인기가 많았다. 데이트 상대가 아니라 친구로서도 그랬다. 그런 그를 막스 혼자서만 독차지하는 건 좀 너무한 일이라 가끔 둘은 그의 친구들과 함께 점심을 먹었다. 댄의 친구들은 거의가 풋볼팀이라 종종 샤를도 끼어있었다. 막스는 계속 그를 쳐다보게 됐다. 전보다 더 자연스럽게, 하지만 가짜로 웃고 있는 샤를을. 샤를은 조용히 그와 눈을 맞췄고 막스는 그 눈을 떨칠 수 없었다.

어느 날 차 안에서 다니엘이 말했다.   
  
"넌 걔 생각을 너무 많이 해."  
"무슨 소리야?"  
  
정말로 무슨 소린지 알 수 없었다. 막스에게 중요한 사람은 다니엘 뿐이었다. 그가 좋아하는 것도, 그를 좋아해주는 것도.  
댄이 핸들을 돌리며 웃었다. 그는 어쩐지 씁쓸해보였다.  
  
"난 계속 널 이렇게 속일 순 없어."  
  
막스는 혼란스러워졌다. 그가 불안하게 다니엘의 옆얼굴을 바라봤다. 남은 길 동안 내내 차 안엔 침묵만이 흘렀다.   
마침내 막스의 집 앞에 도달했을 때, 댄이 물었다.   
  
"나랑 친구가 될래, 맥시?"  
  
막스는 일순 말을 잃었다. 그는 저게 무슨 뜻인지 알았다. 손을 잡고 키스하기 이전으로 돌아가잔 뜻이었다. 심장이 쿵 내려앉았다. 막스는 이를 악문 채 물었다.   
  
"왜? 내가 충분하지 못해서?"  
"아냐, 맥시. 내가 너에게 충분하지 못한거지."  
"말도 안 되는 소리 마, 댄!"  
  
막스가 분노에 차선 소리를 질렀다. 고통스럽게 주먹을 쥐는 막스의 손을 댄이 감싸쥐었다. 막스, 막스. 날 좀 봐. 막스는 뭐가 타들어가는 기분으로 댄을 바라봤다.   
  
"너도 곧 알게 될 거야."  
"무슨 소린데, 핑계 대지 말고...!"  
"막스, 날 믿어."  
  
댄이 그의 양손을 꽉 붙들고 신실하게 말했다.  
  
"우린 좋은 친구가 될 수 있을거야."  
  
막스는 댄이 죽도록 미웠다.  
  
-  
  
그는 한동안 후드를 푹 눌러쓰고 유령처럼 돌아다녔다. 가슴이 허전했고 아무 생각도 들지 않았다. 배려인지 뭔지, 댄은 한 번도 그의 눈앞에 나타나지 않았다. 막스는 삶이 그에게 엿같이 구는 데에 지쳤다. 복도에서 샤를이 언제나처럼 싸늘하게 인사했을 때에도, 그는 받아치거나 찌푸릴 기력조차 없어서 그저 쳐다보기만 했다. 샤를의 조소가 서서히 걷히고 조금 놀란 것 같이 바뀌었다. 막스는 아무 말 없이 자리를 떴다.   
  
얼마 뒤 샤를이 파티를 연다는 소문이 들렸다.  
아, 그래. 즐거우시겠지. 막스는 고개를 처박고 훈련과 공부에만 몰두했다. 그는 이전보다 더 오래 수영장에 머물게 되었다. 오는 이 없는 낮시간의 학교 수영장은 고요했다. 오로지 그만 있는 차가운 물 속에서 막스는 오래도록 생각에 잠겼다. 처음에는 댄에 대해 생각했는데 이상하게 점점 더 샤를의 생각이 났다. 작고, 잘 웃던, 하지만 늘 막스만큼은 노려보곤 했었던 얼굴을. 그래도 그 땐 작아서 좀 귀여운 구석이라도 있었는데 크고 나서는 그냥 재수없는 자식이 됐다. 샤를이 빨간 페라리를 샀다는 이야기는 그에게까지 들렸다. 온 학년이 다 알도록 파티를 하고, 시끄럽고 인기있는 애들이랑 어울리면서.   
걘 아마 평생 그런 식으로 살겠지.  
둘은 다른 단계에 있었다. 어릴 때 잠깐 스친 후론 한 번도 같아본 적이 없었다. 막스는 물에 반쯤 뜬 채 생각했다.   
그가 부러운걸까?  
그건 아니었다. 댄이 멋지다고 생각했고 좋아했지만 부러워한 적은 없었다. 샤를도 마찬가지였다. 내내 경쟁 했어도 그런 생각은 안 들었다. 샤를은 그냥 샤를이었다. 자신의 대척점.

그는 물을 나와서 가볍게 씻고 다시 옷을 입었다. 후드를 눌러쓰고 가방을 매고는 땅을 보고 걸었다. 인적 없는 복도를 지나는데 누가 팔을 붙들었다.   
막스는 고개를 들었다. 샤를이 급하게 그를 붙잡고 있었다. 그가 다짜고짜 내뱉었다.  
  
"내 파티에 와도 돼."  
  
막스는 순간 할말을 잃었다가, 곧바로 험하게 인상을 구겼다. 어이가 없다 못해 화가 났다. 저녁조차 밖에서 못 먹는 걸 뻔히 알 것이었다. 그는 화를 참으며 내뱉었다.   
  
"'나까지' 초대해주다니 정말 친절하네, 샤를. 하지만 난 못 가."  
"올 수 있어! 난..."  
  
그가 잠시 망설였다.  
  
"우리 학년 애들을 거의 전부 초대했어. 꼭 프롬처럼."  
"....."  
"그러니까 너도 올 수 있을거야."  
  
막스는 이번엔 다른 이유로 인상을 썼다.  
  
"왜 그런 짓을 해? 너희 부모님이 허락해줘?"  
"벌써 몇 번 그렇게 했어. 아무튼 그러니까.... 와. 이번주 토요일이야."  
  
녹색 눈이 막스를 바라봤다. 비웃고 싶을 만큼 초조한 눈이었다. 하지만 막스는 왠지 걔의 부탁을 거절할 수 없었다. 싫어하는 풋볼을 보러오라고 했을 때도, 친한 사람 하나 없을 파티를 권하는 지금에도.   
  
"-알았어."  
  
막스는 결국 대답했다. 

-  
  
그 이유는 놀랍게도 들어먹혔다. 어디의 저택에서 열리는, 애들이 다같이 가는 파티라는 말에 어머니는 그의 등을 떠밀었고 아버지조차 반대하지 않았다. 막스는 아주 이상한 기분으로 수영가방을 매지 않고 집 밖에 나왔다. 연습도 아닌데 주말에 밖에 나가는 건 정말 이상한 느낌이었다. 그는 큰 길가에서 택시를 잡아타곤 집을 떠났다.   
  
샤를의 집에 온 건 당연히 처음이었다. 그 집은 정말 엄청나게 컸다. 대문 앞에서 내린 막스는 약간 놀라고 압도당한 기분으로 안으로 들어섰다. 정원 안은 미친듯이 시끄러웠다. 저절로 긴장이 됐다.   
샤를은 현관 앞에 서서 기다리고 있었다.   
  
"막스."  
  
그가 가볍게 고개를 까딱였다. 손에는 당연하다는 듯이 맥주컵을 든 채였다. 막스는 그에게 다가가 주위를 둘러봤다. 애들은 완전 제정신이 아니었다. 대놓고 술이 돌았고 취한 애들이 소리를 질러댔다. 막스는 경악해서 물었다.   
  
"진짜 이걸 너네 부모님이 허락해줬다고?"  
"우리 형도 파티를 하는 걸."  
"우린 열일곱살이라고!"  
"그래서?"  
  
샤를이 웃음소릴 냈다. 너무 착한 애 같이 굴지 마, 막스. 그가 가볍게 손목을 쥐더니 막스를 안으로 이끌었다. 시끄러운 거실을 지나쳐 유리문을 열더니 발코니 한쪽의 카우치로 그를 데려갔다. 샤를이 손에 든 컵을 흔들며 물었다.  
  
"너도 마실래?"  
  
막스는 잠깐 입을 벌렸다가 빠르게 대답했다.  
  
"아니. 아니, 절대 안 돼. 아버지가 날 죽일거야."  
"뭐. 그렇다면야."  
  
샤를은 더 강요하지않고 옆자리에 앉았다. 높고 좁은 발코니에선 풀과 잔디밭이 한 눈에 보였다. 막스는 내심 놀란 채 그 모든 걸 지켜봤다. 귀가 먹먹한 소음과 웃음소리. 술에 취해 수영장에 뛰어드는 애들. 이런 건 전부 처음이었다. 옆을 돌아보면 샤를은 그를 보며 옅게 미소짓고 있었다. 막스는 반사적으로 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"왜 웃어."  
"그냥."  
  
피식피식 웃는 웃음이 평소보다 부드러웠다. 막스는 그가 취했나 의심했다. 웃을 일도 딱히 없을 텐데. 막스 자신은 그리 좋은 파티 친구는 아닐 것이었다. 술을 마시지도, 재밌게 떠들지도 않으니까.   
그는 모호하게 수영장 쪽으로 손짓했다.  
  
"가봐야 되지 않아? 네 친구들한테."  
"내가 왜?"  
  
막스는 다시 한 번 샤를을 돌아봤다. 샤를은 낯선 눈으로 그를 보고 있었다. 꼭 목이 마른 것 같이.  
  
"네가 드디어 여기에 있는데."  
  
막스는 갑자기 아무 말도 할 수 없어졌다. 왜 날 불렀느냐고도, 왜 계속 날 쳐다보고, 매번 인사를 했느냐고도. 무엇 하나 물을 수가 없었다.   
그래서 그냥 또 다시 고개를 돌렸다.  
  
이후의 시간은 평온하게 흘러갔다. 평소같은 다툼없이, 그들은 아무 것에 대해서나 이야기하고 핸드폰으로 사진 같은 걸 서로 보여줬다. 샤를은 막스의 핸드폰에 저장된 이름 - _샤를 르클레르_ \- 을 보더니 아무 말 없이 그냥 '샤를'로 고쳤다. 막스는 이번에도 아무 말도 하지 않았다.  
밤이 되자 파티는 더욱 시끄러워졌고 막스는 좀 더 편하게 웃게 되었다. 소리내어 웃는 그를 보며 샤를이 눈을 반달처럼 접었다. 어릴 때가 생각나는, 따뜻하게까지 보이는 미소였다. 막스는 어쩔 수 없이 그 미소가 보기 좋다는걸 인정했다.   
  
그는 너무 늦기 전에 집으로 돌아왔고 샤를에게 메시지가 와있는 걸 발견했다. 바야흐로 1년이 넘어 도착한 메시지였다.  
  
-공부벌레치곤 너무 늦게 들어간거 아닌가 모르겠네.  
  
막스는 픽 웃고는 답장을 보냈다. 엿 먹어, 샤를.  
  
  
-  
  
  
그 후의 일은...기묘했다. 막스는 언제나와 같이 공부를 하고 훈련을 했고, 샤를도 풋볼 연습을 하느라 바빴다. 막스는 댄을 피해다니느라 풋볼팀 근처에도 안갔지만, 같은 학교에 있으면서 영원히 마주치지 않을 수는 없었다. 결국 마주쳤을 때 막스는 가까스로 인사를 건낼 수 있었다. 댄은 여전히 좀 씁쓸한 눈이었지만 활짝 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러니까 아마 그들은 곧 괜찮을 수 있을 것이었다.  
  
그 동안 내내 그와 샤를은 문자를 주고 받았다. 특별한 내용이 있는 건 아니었고, 그저 근황을 묻는 물음과 어린애 같은 도발과 비웃음이었다. 샤를과 문자를 한다는 말에 피에르는 눈에 띄게 기뻐했다. 왜 그렇게 좋아해? 물어보자 그는 염탐하는 새 노릇은 질렸다고 했다. 막스는 이해할 수 없었지만 프랑스식 비유인가, 생각하곤 이어 물었다.   
  
"너도 샤를 파티에 와? 지난번엔 못 본 것 같아서."  
"난 거기 안 가."  
"왜?"  
  
피에르가 조금 더 냉소적인 미소를 지었다.  
  
"그건 날 위한 파티가 아니거든, 막스."  
  
그는 정말이지 프랑스 문학을 배워야 할 것 같았다.   
  
피에르는 알쏭달쏭하게 말했지만 하여튼 막스는 매 주 그 파티에 갔다. 귀찮은 티를 냈고 실제로도 썩 좋지만은 않았으나, 겪어본 적 없는 해방감을 준다는 것만은 부정할 수 없었다. 샤를의 세상은 화려했고 즐거웠고... 그러나 그런 것보단 그냥 그 카우치에 둘이 앉아 있는 게 좋았다. 알 수 없는 일이었다. 그는 여전히 샤를이 짜증났지만 - 이건 아마 평생 그럴 것이었다- 아무튼 걔랑 있는 건 뭔가 달랐다. 삐딱하게 말하고 서로에게 욕을 하는 데도 어쩐지 편했다. 10년 내내 그렇게 싫어했는데도 왠지 옳게 느껴졌다.   
어느 날에 막스는 샤를의 고집에 못 이겨 수영장에 들어갔다. 맨날 수영하는데 수영장이 뭐가 좋냐고 툴툴댔지만 사람들 틈에 그냥 떠있는 건 다른 기분이었다. 샤를은 뒤이어 들어와서는 그를 향해 물을 뿌렸다. 막스는 욕설을 내뱉으면서도 웃음을 터뜨리며 받아쳤다. 둘은 배가 아프도록 웃었다.   
  
가끔 막스는 샤를이 꽤 잘생겼다고 생각했다. 아마 이 학교에서 마지막으로 깨달은 사람일거였다.   
  
하지만 그의 인생이 늘 그랬듯 모든 게 좋게만 흘러가진 않았다.   
막스는 성적표를 받아들고 입술을 깨물었다. 나쁘지 않았지만 나쁘지 않은 정도론 충분하지 않았다. 그는 화가 났고 무서웠고 일부는 샤를의 탓을 했다. 파티와 말다툼과 샤를에 대해 생각하느라 보낸 시간들, 그게 없었다면 이렇게 두려울 이유도 없었을 것이었다. 그는 도망을 쳤고, 학교 수영장에 가서 푸른 물 속에 몸을 담궜다. 혼자만 있는 공간이었다. 그런데도 불안했다.

그 때, 수건 위에 올려둔 핸드폰에 문자가 왔다.

-어디야?

샤를이었다. 막스는 대답하고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 그는 손을 닦고는 답장했다. 

-수영장.  
  
왜 말하는지 알 수 없었다. 그는 지금 샤를을 보고싶지 않았다. 이곳은 모두로부터 감춰둔 장소였다. 그런데.  
  
곧 샤를이 나타났다.  
그는 잠시 수영장을 둘러보고는 막스에게 시선을 고정했다. 늘 그랬듯 세상에 둘만 있는 것 같은 눈이었다.   
샤를은 수영장 가장자리로 다가와, 비싼 청바지에 물이 묻는 것도 개의치 않고 주저앉았다.  
  
"여긴 조용하네."  
  
막스는 대답하지 않았다. 샤를이 잠시 후 이어물었다.  
  
"왜 화났어?"  
  
막스는 샤를을 올려다봤다. 그는 그저 조용히 막스를 보고 있었다. 놀리는 것도 비꼬는 것도 아니었다. 그는 막스에게 어떤 때에 어떤 말을 해야할지 알고 있었다.   
샤를은 늘 이랬다. 그를 빌어먹게도 잘 알았다.   
막스는 할말을 잃었다. 일순간에 밀려드는 감각을 표현할 수가 없었다. 둘은 잠시 서로를 마주봤다. 푸른 불빛에 일렁이는 생각에 잠긴 얼굴을.  
샤를이 갑자기 입을 열었다.  
  
"난 네가 싫어. 막스."  
  
물같이 투명한 진실이었다. 그러나 샤를은 고백을 멈추지 않았다.  
  
"하지만 네가 행복했으면 좋겠어."  
  
갑자기 눈 앞이 흐려졌다. 막스는 본능적으로 눈을 꽉 감았다가 떴지만 시야는 곧바로 다시 뿌옇게 변했다. 열기를 누르며 막스는 짧은 숨을 내뱉었다. 다니엘과 헤어질 때도 나지 않던 눈물이었는데.  
그는 인상을 쓴 채로 결국에는 깨달았다. 슬픔도 분노도 심지어 기쁨마저도 이유는 하나였다.

"너...."

샤를이 허리를 숙이고 막스의 뺨에 손을 갖다 댔다. 막스는 눈물을 닦아주려는 손을 잡고 그를 거칠게 끌어당겼다. 두 입술이 맞닿았다. 갑자기 모든 게 전부 잊혀졌다. 긴장도 무엇도, 전부.

-  
  
여전히 맞는 건 하나도 없었다. 흥미도 다르고 같이 노는 친구들도 달랐다. 막스는 샤를의 친구들이 짜증난다고 생각했고 - 어쨌든 걔들은 막스를 괴롭힌 전적이 있었다. - 샤를은 막스의 친구들을 그냥 싫어했다. 막스는 늘 조용하고 약간 너드같은 애들과 가까워졌는데 샤를은 매번 그 애들을 괴롭혀 쫓아버리곤 했다. 가장 많이 버틴 여자애가 고작 2주 정도였다. 막스는 이해가 안 됐다. 물론 그는 풋볼팀 쿼터백과 근 10년을 싸우느라 친구가 전무하다시피 했지만 생기려고만 해도 그 난리를 치는게 이해가 될 리 없었다. 둘은 그 때마다 싸웠다. 가끔 정말 얼굴을 후려갈기고 싶을 때도 있었지만 일단 둘은 운동선수였고 싸움은 하면 안 됐다. 결국 언쟁은 늘 키스로 입을 틀어막으며 끝이 났다. 짜증이 나서 입술을 물어 뜯으면 샤를도 잔뜩 인상을 찌푸렸다.  
그러면서도 둘은 많은 일을 했다. 전과 상황은 비슷했으나 어쨌든 그들은 이제 차가 있었다. 둘은 밖으로 점심을 먹으러도 가고 해안을 따라 드라이브도 했다. 가끔은 운동장에 좀 떨어져 앉아서 오래도록 이야기를 나눴다. 막스는 파티에서 처음으로 술도 입에 대봤다. 썩 그의 취향은 아니었지만 샤를이 비웃어도 기분이 덜 상하긴 했다. 그들은 술을 깬다는 핑계로 샤를의 방에 기어들어가 섹스를 했다.  
  
그냥 그랬다. 막스는 샤를이 그의 무엇인지 몰랐다. 계속 고민했지만 결론은 아무 것도 아니라는 것 뿐이었다. 다니엘 같은 연인도 아니었고, 란도 같은 친구는 더더욱 아니었다. 라이벌이라기엔 너무 다르고 원수라기엔 키스를 했다. 너무 오래되어 정의조차 난해했다. 막스는, 샤를의 말마따나 이기적이었으므로, 그냥 복잡한 걸 잊고 자신의 감정에만 집중했다.

그는 샤를이 좋았다.

+  
  
새 학기에 막스는 교실 맨 뒤에 앉아 있었다. 그는 사실상 친구 사귀기를 포기한 상태였으므로 기대감 없이 핸드폰이나 들여다봤다. 이미 그의 악명은 학교에 자자했고 전학생이 와도 굳이 그...샤를의 못된 짓을 견뎌주진 않을 것이었다. 그는 제 옆자리가 오래도록 비어있는 것을 이해했다.  
그 때 누가 급하게 교실로 들어왔다.  
갈색 곱슬머리를 한 남자애였다. 검은 후드티와 청바지를 입은 걔는 긴장한 기색이 역력했다. 그가 교실을 둘러보더니 황급히 걸어와 유일하게 비어있던 - 막스 옆자리에 앉았다. 그가 손톱을 깨물자 살짝 벌어진 앞니가 보였다.  
막스는 눈을 몇 번 깜빡였다. 아마 신은 그에게 그리 가혹하지 않을 모양이었다.  
그는 망설이고, 고민하다가, 말을 걸었다.  
  
"오늘 새로 왔어?"  
  
란도가 파란 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 그를 돌아봤다. 막스는 내심 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
세상에, 그의 친구는 여전히 사랑스러웠다.  
  
  
++  
  
하늘을 물들인 석양은 아름다웠다. 익숙하게 빨간 페라리의 조수석에 올라탄 막스는 문득 물었다.  
  
"너도 cod해?"  
  
막스의 물음에 샤를이 코웃음을 쳤다.  
  
"내가 말한 적 있는 거 같는데?"  
"언제?"  
"몰라, 섹스할 때?"  
  
막스가 마구 인상을 구겼다. 그는 심지어 금메달을 딴 날에도 막스를 짜증나게 하는 놀라운 재주가 있었다.  
샤를이 시동을 걸며 산뜻한 눈웃음을 지었다.  
  
"얼굴 구기지 마. 못생겨 보이니까."  
  
가끔 막스는 자신의 인생의 선택을 후회했다.  
  
  
+++  
  
솔직히 댄은 피파를 너무 못했다. 해도해도 너무 심했다. 댄은 막스와 데이트할 때 처음으로 비디오게임이라는 걸 시작했으니 당연하긴 했다. 다니엘은 정말 전형적인 쿼터벡 유형의 인간이었다.  
막스는 심드렁하게 컨트롤러를 움직이다 문득 그만큼이나 피파를 못하는 그의 친구를 떠올렸다.  
  
"란도 있잖아."  
"아, 니 친구?"  
  
다니엘이 화면을 보며 대꾸했다. 막스가 심각하게 말했다.  
  
"란도는 처음으로 나한테 샤를이랑 그만 싸우는게 좋겠다고 한 애야."  
  
다니엘이 웃음을 터뜨리며 고개를 내저었다.  
  
"오, 안 봐도 벌써 친해질 수 있을 거 같네."  
"무슨 뜻이야?"  
"너희 둘보다 그 애가 훨씬 지혜롭다는 뜻이지."  
  
댄이 윙크했다.  
  
  
++++  
  
  
란도와 카를로스 사인츠 주니어의 점심 약속에 대해 샤를은 당연하게도 드라마틱하게 반응했다. 그가 블루베리가 담긴 접시를 (학교와-풋볼팀의-왕자는 이제 종종 그의 평민-게임 친구들과 함께 점심을 먹고 있었다.) 옆으로 밀어내고는 팔짱을 꼈다.  
  
"난 걔 마음에 안 들어, 랜도."  
"왜? 걔도 막스랑 사귀었어?"  
  
막스가 거세게 기침을 하곤 물을 벌컥벌컥 들이켰다. 란도가 시니컬한 미소와 함께 말했다.  
  
"난 더 이상 막스 남자 친구랑 엮이기 싫어."  
"그 점은 걱정하지 마, 래니. 둘은 별 접점이 없을 테니까."  
"물론 막스 V는 풋볼선수보단 축구선수가 좋댔지만."  
  
휙 고개를 돌린 샤를이 막스를 죽일 듯 노려보았다. 막스가 항변했다.  
  
"뭐?! 난 톰 브래디보단 음바페가 좋다고 했을 뿐이라고! 보통 그렇잖아, 안 그래?"  
"그 점은 나중에 토론해보고."  
  
조지가 미묘한 얼굴로 말을 끊었다. 그가 재차 물었다.  
  
"사인츠 주니어가 왜 싫은데, 샤를?"  
"뻔하잖아, 조지. 그런 애가 평소에 어떻겠어? 허구헌날 파티하고, 취해서, 아무랑이나 자고 다니겠지. 그런 앨 어떻게 믿고 데이트를 해?"  
  
경험담이야? 알렉스가 작게 속삭였다. 피에르가 냉소적으로 대꾸했다. 100% 경험담이야.  
막스가 코웃음을 치더니 샤를을 노골적으로 비웃었다.  
  
"넌 그냥 카를로스가 너보다 인기 있어서 싫어하는 거 아냐?"  
"뭐?"  
  
에스테반이 침착하게 이어폰을 꺼내 귀를 틀어막았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 안녕하세요! 원래 하나 쓰고 끝내는 편인데 생각이 멈추지 않아(...) 이어봤습니다.  
> 이하는 안 읽으셔도 되는 사족: 
> 
> * 고등학교가 3년제인 이유는 고4가 중학생...과 사귀는 상황을 제 안의 유교걸이 견디지 못했기 때문입니다...  
> * 3은 16과 33이 마주친 걸 본 날 어? 나 리바운드인가? 생각했고 아직도 그렇게 생각하고 있습니다 (한 5년쯤 지나면 그거갖고 놀림)  
> * 16은 본인 첫사랑이 중학교 때 만났던 여자애고, 33은 3이라고 생각하는데 사실 서로입니다. 10이 일깨워줘도 둘 다 부정합니다.  
> * 4는 의외로 꽤 인기가 있습니다... 하지만 여주인공^^이기 때문에 본인만 모릅니다.  
> * 33과 55는 사실 아버지들의 지역사회 모임을 통해 따로 안면이 있습니다. 번호도 있음. 근데 알면 난리날 거 같아서 숨겼다고 하네요
> 
> ㅋㅋㅋ뭐 기타 이런저런 것들은 원하시는 대로 상상해주세요!  
> 이 시리즈는 진짜 여기까지입니다. 심심한 레이스 직전 주인데 재미있게 읽어주셨길 바라요. 감사합니다:)!


End file.
